Looking In
by briellesabop
Summary: Have you ever wanted to veiw the world of Fruits Basket...in person! Well, Emily Reen has the power to do so! But what happens when you start interacting in a world made up of ink and paper? OCxyuki some Kyoru. PLEASE READ! now completed!
1. The Silver Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Emily-chan. Fruits Basket is all Natsuki Takaya-sensei's and let's leave it that way!!

**Chapter 1: The Silver Rock**

Finally, I put down my Fruits Basket book. I am madly in love with this series. Iwas already up to book six and had just finished reading all of it. _Poor Kyo-kun_, I thought sadly. _Good for Tohru though. I know she's just a character, but I really look up to her. What an admirable person… and Ayame-kun is just weird. _I laughed quietly. Wow, I'm was such a bookworm. _If only I could go there…_

The next day, as I was coming home from school, something struck my eye. Something was lodged between the fence and the sidewalk. It was very shiny_. What in the world is that?_ I fingered it and found out how snug it was in there. After much elbow grease, I finally had pulled it out. It was a shiny, sliver rock. It was so silver it looked metallic. Perhaps chrome? What was really intriguing was that it was in the shape of a B; a very lopsided B. I starred at it, studying it hard. What was a chrome B-shaped rock doing here? What is this from? I decided to place it in my backpack and ran home.

"Alright, you funky, shiny, rock-thing," I said to it as it sat there all nice on my desk, "what do you do? Where are you from?"

Of course rocks don't talk so I really didn't know what I was thinking. I did know that this was obviously no ordinary rock. It _had_ to do something.

"Fine," I said, defeated. Defeated by a rock. How sad is that? "I'll just leave you there for now." I walked over to my Fruits Baskets and picked up number one. I flipped through its pages.

"_What a beautiful morning!" said Tohru happily._ That sentence and Tohru's face struck out at me. I placed my book down on top of the rock and sighed.

"I wish I could've been there," I said quietly. Wouldn't it be so cool if you could just pop into a book?

Just then, the rock began flashing underneath my book. Its glow got brighter and brighter until its silvery light filled my whole room. _My book!_ I fought against the blinding light over to my desk. I reached out for my book but the minute I touched it, everything went black. _Where am I?…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to birds chirping and the sun beaming down upon my face. I was in a forest somewhere. Why did it look familiar? In the distance was a yellow tent. A girl suddenly popped out with a big smile on her face. I felt my mouth fall open. _No way!! Is that really Tohru?_

Author's note: What do you all think? This is my first time so tell me how you like it!! review review review PLEEEEASSSEE!!!!!!


	2. Meeting Tohru

_Howdy, peeps! Wassup? I hope you're all enjoying my story!! Many thanks to Reo-chan for being my first official reader!!! WOOT WOOT!!! I hope more people read my stuff!!! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: As you obviously know, I do not own Fruits Basket. That's all Takaya-sensei's work, which I must say is pure genius. GO NATSUKI TAKAYA-SENSEI!!! U ROCK!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Meeting Tohru Honda**

I was sure that if I let my mouth fall any further, a bug would probably fly into it. Still thunderstruck, I slowly closed it. Tohru Honda was merrily walking away from her yellow tent, which I knew was her current residence due to the tragic accident her mom was in. Then I started panicking.

_THAT REALLY IS TOHRU!!! Well, what do I do? Do I go up and talk to her? But wait, nobody knows she lives here yet. I don't even know where here is anyway!!! Where am __**I**__ going to go? WHAT AM __**I**__ GOING TO DO?!_

Deciding that I seriously needed to take a chill pill, I sat down on a nearby boulder. Ok, let's start with what I know. 1) I found a shiny rock that can transport me into my books. 2) It transported me into the first volume of Fruits Basket. 3) I am INSIDE Fruits Basket. 4) I just saw _the_ Tohru Honda walk away from _the _yellow tent in which she currently lives in. 5) I'm sitting on a boulder, looking like an idiot. I shake my head and think about the things I have to my advantage. 1) Well, I am in my favorite book series. 2) I have up to the 16th book so I know a lot.

Then it dawned to me: _I know a lot._

Exactly, which is why I should go after her. I got up immediately and started off into the direction she set off into. I quickly caught up with her, hiding behind trees. I didn't want to surprise her. It also dawned to be that around this point she should be stumbling upon the Sohma household, which also brought on the thought, _O…M…G…THE SOHMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! _And sure enough, the wonderfully awkward scene between Shigure Sohma, Tohru, and eventually Yuki Sohma ensued. It was fun watching it in person, rather than reading it. I also noted how absolutely gorgeous Yuki Sohma was. I blushed just looking at him. I watched the two of them walk awkwardly off to school.

The thing is, even though I really love Kyo Sohma and Tohru together, I still had an odd liking to Yuki. I knew eventually that he and Machi eventually got together but _still_… I just always felt sort of sorry for him too. Akito was terrible to him. So were his parents. All he wanted to was…to be _needed_… Tohru gave him an opportunity to be so when they were little but I doubted she knew that was _him_. I did know that he hasn't told her that yet though… I know she actually does remember it but I personally thought she deserved to know it was Yuki. I made a note to myself to tell her…when I did actually meet her.

I realized then that I subconsciously followed them to school. I also realized that I can't follow them any further since I don't exactly attend this school. Uh-oh. Now what? I started to get frantic. Should I wait until school is over? I can't just walk in. I'm wearing the blue sailor's uniform they have here… or can I? I should attend the school. That's brilliant except for two problems. 1) I don't live here. 2) I'd prolly have to fill out a form with a phone number and an address and etc. 3) All of which I don't have. That's definitely another uh-oh. I plop down on the grass outside the school gate. Yet again, now what?

I decided I'd have to wait until school ended in order to meet them. In the meantime, I might as well kill time. I walked around the city for most the day, popped by the place where Tohru works, and somehow managed to wander back towards the woods. Tonight, the Sohmas would discover Tohru. For some reason, I felt guilty about ruining that. When will I get to meet them?

_THUD!! _"OW!"

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

"What? Tohru?" I looked incredulously at the brown-haired anxious girl who had randomly run into me. In the back of my mind, I wondered what time it was.

"E-Excuse me?" Tohru stammered. "Have we met before?"

_Oops. _I just said her name without thinking. "Um… No, I don't think so."

"Then how do you know my name?"

Er… "You live in that yellow tent I saw earlier. I'm sorry… It was just odd seeing a tent there so I peeked inside. I'm really sorry."

Tohru's face turned into a shocked/anxious expression. "Oh! Please don't say anything. I know it's odd for a girl to be living in a tent but…"

"Your mother?" I said, without thinking.

"EH?! How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "Um… the crash was on the news the other day."

"Oh…" She fell silent.

"May I walk with you?" I asked politely.

"Ok." We started walking back to her tent, chatting along the way. I introduced myself and she did so likewise.

"I've never seen you in school before," she noted.

"Um, I just got here," I lied. Well, that's _technically_ not a lie. "I'm kind of on my own too."

"Oh, really? Do you have a house or an apartment?"

"No, not really. I'm bunking in a motel right now. I'm currently looking for a place."

"Oh, I'm waiting for my grandfather's renovations to be done."

_I know_, I thought in the back of my mind. "So, maybe I'll see you around? I'm thinking of attending the high school here."

"Oh yes! That'd be nice!" Tohru's smile really was heartwarming. "I hope we meet again." She bowed politely and walked off in the direction of her tent.

I watched her brown hair blow slightly in the late afternoon breeze, knowing full well that in a short while she will become apart of the Sohmas' lives for long time to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope you all like it and I hope I'm doing a good job!!! I'll try to update when I can!!


	3. Meet the Sohmas

_Hiyas again everybody!!! You don't know how much I appreciate you reading this!!! My special thanks goes out to Starry Skyz-chan, fantasma101-san, Tenshi-kun, CardboardRain-san, Black Butterfly-san, Angelic-Baby X3-san, and of course Reo-chan!!! Your comments encourage me greatly!! thanks!_

_Disclaimer: u know the usual… I do not own this blah blah blah. only the amazing takaya-sensei does whom is sooooooooo amazing and we wouldn't be here w/out her. hahaha. on w/ the story! ((meet the sohmas...meet the fockers lol. gotta love that movie))_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Meet the Sohmas**

I wandered around for a while until I found that boulder I sat on earlier. It was hard to fall asleep, dealing with the wonderful shelter I had, but I somehow managed. I awoke early the next day. I watched the sun rise while I tried to clear my head a little.

_So, yesterday, I found a rock that transported me here. I even met Tohru. That's amazing all in itself but what am I gonna now? And my stomach just growled_. I told Tohru that I was looking for a place but I didn't have any money on me. Feeling hungry and slightly helpless, I decided to walk around. I soon spotted the Sohma household, Tohru franticly waving to Yuki's offer of staying at their house. I smiled watching the cute scene. Then something struck me.

What about Kyo?

I've always wondered where he was, lurking around before the big scene where he goes crashing through the roof. Easily forgetting my hunger, I made it my mission to find him. I always wondered if he just waited around until he could make his entrance. Wouldn't that be cool if I could see him first? I felt very physced up about this. Finally meeting a Sohma! And Kyo Sohma none the less! I wanted to meet Yuki first but it's still cool if I meet Kyo first. Who can't love that orange hair?

This actually took longer than I thought it would. Kyo was pretty well hidden up in a tree a little ways hidden from the house. He was way up on the fifth branch, overlooking the house. His red eyes were set in a determined lock on the house. His mouth was in a slight smirk. I guessed he was planning his attack on Yuki and I doubted I was wrong about that. I krept around a big bush near the tree, readying myself to jump out.

"HIYA, KYO-SAN!!"

It all happened so fast that for a minute I had to blink a few times. Kyo had jumped up, started falling, and tried catching a branch, which broke, and fell in a heap near the base of the tree.

"Oh, my, gosh! I am so sorry!" I rushed over to him. "Are you ok?"

Kyo jumped up before I could even help him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I apologized. And here comes the blushing.

"Just who are you anyway?!"

"Um, my name is Emily Reen," I replied.

Kyo was silent for a moment. He then looked suspicious. "How did you know my name?"

_There I go again, calling out people's names when they don't even know me. _I just shrugged. "I know a lot of things, I guess."

Kyo didn't seem to completely buy that. "Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing," I said sternly. "I was out for a walk. It's not normal for a boy to be standing up in a tree you know. You almost look like you're plotting something." I gave him an equally suspicious look.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped

"Well, what I'm doing shouldn't be your business either," I countered back.

Kyo scowled. All huffy and without a decent goodbye, he turned on his heel and left.

I would've started laughing right then and there but that probably would've made him even madder at me. So, I did just likewise. I waited back at my boulder until I thought it was around the right time Tohru and Yuki should be getting back. Sure enough, a satisfying crash echoed throughout the forest area around me. I ran off in the direction of the crash. From the outside, it actually looked a lot worse. I heard yelling and more crashes. Without even thinking, I wrenched open one of the sliding doors and quickly located the stairs. When I reached the room I knew they were in, it was already too late. Kyo was already in cat form and the rest were just turning into theirs. This also was an interesting thing to see in person as well.

"Who is that?"

I felt shock waves fly up and down my spine, realizing I just trespassed into their house. A coal black dog, Shigure Sohma, walked up to me.

"Y-you can talk?!" Tohru stammered. Then she looked at me. "Emily-san?"

"Uh…" Boy, do I feel stupid. I have a dog, a mouse, and a orange cat, plus a petrified Tohru, all sitting there, watching me. "I-I heard crashes! And…well…"

Shigure cocked his head. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Two lovely girls seeing our secret." Shigure then went on with his speech about the Sohma curse. I realized then how much I've interrupted this entire scene in the book. But then there was the disturbing poof where everyone changed back. Tohru and I quickly shielded our eyes as they changed.

"Sorry about that," Shigure laughed. "So, Tohru-chan, you know Emily-chan?"

"Well, yes actually," Tohru replied. "Emily-chan ju ----"

The yelling of Kyo and Yuki cut off poor Tohru. We all know about the wonderful fight scene where Kyo lands in the garden, so after he did so and ran off, Shigure urged her to continue.

"Well, yes, Emily-chan just got here, right Emily-chan?" Tohru smiled, throwing a uncertain glance in Kyo's direction first.

"Yeah, I just did," I said.

"Where are you staying, Reen-san?" Yuki asked me. Oh, what a gorgeously soft voice. His eyes reflect his voice.

"Um, well, nowhere actually," I admitted timidly.

"Have you been out there all this time?" Tohru asked worriedly.

I just sat there, stupid, ashamed, _and _blushing again.

"Shigure-san? Couldn't Emily-chan stay in my room for a while?" Tohru asked Shigure politely. I was completely caught off guard by this.

"Sure!" Shigure practically sang. "The more the merrier, I say! _Que serra serra_!"

Yuki just sighed. He smiled at me though. "It's nice having you here, too."

A hearty RAWR to blushing. "Um…thank you…"

"Don't mention it!" Shigure beamed. "Also, Tohru-chan won't have to do all the cleaning herself."

"Oh! That would be so nice," Tohru said, smiling.

"How about we get you enrolled into the local school too? I'll pop by tomorrow, how's that?" Shigure smiled warmly.

I nodded gratefully, words failing me at the moment.

"Tohru-chan, why don't you show Emily-chan to your room? Do you have any belongings with you?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, what a pity. We'll settle that tomorrow as well." Shigure sat back in his chair.

"This way, Emily-chan," Tohru said motioning back to the stairs.

I followed Tohru up to our new room. Shigure hadn't bought that bed yet or much furniture so it was rather spacious, except for the few things that were recovered in the landslide. It was pretty nice actually.

"Here we are!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Sohma-kun and Shigure-san just let me stay here as well! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes," I said, returning her smile. "It is." I'm now living in the Sohma home!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: THUS COMPLETING CHAP 3!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!


	4. Confessions

_WOW!!! The list of comment people is getting longer!!! A HEARTY THANKS TO EVERYONE!!! specially reo-chan, tenshi-kun, and black butterfly-CHAN!!! ahaha. _

_Disclaimer: well I think I made it clear that I don't own FB ((the still amazing takaya-sensei does)) so yeah… yet again on with the story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Confessions**

As, I watched Tohru and Yuki walk to school outside the window of the new room that I now shared with Tohru, I had the powerful urge to follow them. I knew later today that Yuki would talk to Tohru about the possibility of her (our) memories being erased. I knew the heartwarming "Would you still be my friend?" scene would follow right afterward. I wanted to be there too. I sighed. _I'm not even registered yet…_

"Kyo, would you be so kind as to fix my roof?" Shigure called from downstairs. "That's the _least _you could do, you know!"

I heard a huffy Kyo storm past my door. I poked my head out just in time to see him turn into the other room. I small smile crept upon my face as a slinked over to the doorway.

Just as he started up the step stool, I shouted, "Hiya, Kyo-san!"

Just like in the tree, Kyo fell down off the ladder. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He glared at me, totally pissed off. "Do you _like _scaring people while they're high up?"

I giggled and then shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Kyo muttered something under his breath and continued what he was doing. Since I obviously had nothing better to do, I sat down in a corner to watch. He measured the size of the hole and came back down from the ladder. He left the room for a few minutes and returned carrying a heavy tarp-ish material. he spread it out on the floor and started drawing out the measurements of the hole.

"Would you stop that humming?!" Kyo snapped.

I didn't even notice I started humming. "Oh… ok, sorry."

After a few seconds, Kyo asked, less annoyed, "What were you humming just now?"

"Sympathy by the Goo Goo Dolls," I replied.

"Never heard of them."

_Of course you haven't. You're in a book, duh. _"I like them." I thought for a moment. "I don't know… but you kind of remind me of that song so I guess I started humming it."

Kyo stopped his work. "How do I remind you of a song?"

"Once again, I don't know," I said. "I really like music. I get so easily reminded of songs by just random stuff. Don't ask me, that's just how it is. I personally like it." I felt myself smile.

Kyo starred at me for a moment. "Why?"

"It's fun," I replied.

"How is that fun?" he asked skeptically before returning to his work.

I shrugged again. "Um… can I still hum?"

Kyo glanced at me for a second. "Sure, whatever."

Happy, I started humming again as I watched Kyo. He got back up on the ladder and started spreading a smelly glue on the ceiling. He then pasted the tarp-thing to the ceiling. He climbed down the ladder to admire his handiwork.

"Are you sure that's gonna stay?" I asked. It looked like it was going to fall any minute.

"Sure it will," Kyo said hotly. "Heck, if they want it better, call a repair guy." More awkward starring. "You can leave now."

"Oh," I said, standing up quickly. That actually took a lot longer than I expected. I quietly left the room. When I reached my room, I noticed something shiny on the floor by the window. I gasped. _No way!_

The silver rock was here! What in the world…? I reached for it but hesitated. If I touched it… would it send me back? But I don't want to go back yet! I—

"HUAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of the angry cry of an angry kyo. I dashed out of my room. When I entered the scene of the crime, I burst out laughing.

The tarp-thing fell off the ceiling, as I predicted it would, and plastered itself to Kyo instead. He looked so silly, all frustrated trying to get it off. It was like when you get tape or something full of static stuck to you and it won't come off. Except, Kyo looks a lot more ridiculous doing so. Still laughing, I went over and yanked it off of him.

"OWWWWW!!" Kyo rubbed his heard. I assumed that took a few hairs out. Ouch.

In between giggles I managed to say, "I guess I was right."

Embarrassed and pissed again, Kyo stormed out of the room again and returned this time carrying a roll of duck tape. Hey, silence is golden but duck tape is silver. And it can fix anything. _All hail the power of duck tape_, I thought as Kyo got back up on the ladder.

"You know, I think you should apologize to Tohru," I said. I needed to encourage this scene in the book. I knew it was important.

"What? Why?" Kyo said, annoyed because he couldn't get the tape started.

" 'Cause, you cut her off yesterday and started yelling and throwing a fit," I retorted. "_Excuse_ us for being girls."

Kyo sighed. "Yeah…ok…I guess I'll do that." Is that a Kyo-blush I'm seeing?!

"Well, they should be getting back… right about…now."

"We're home!" said Tohru from somewhere downstairs.

I sidestepped out of the room, saying hi to Tohru on the way, as she came in to visit Kyo. I could already hear his awkward apology but then –

"HELLO!" sang Shigure. "I'm home! Kyo!!! You better not being doing anything stupid and wrecking my house again!!"

As if on cue (which it was so why am I saying that?) Kyo got all huffy again and marched out of the room. Tohru peeked her head out of the door, curious.

"I think that was an apology," I said, nudging her in the arm.

"Yes," Tohru said happily. I followed her downstairs to where shigure was.

"Hey, guess what?" Shigure said in a perky voice. "Akito says you two can stay here. And so is Kyo-kun."

This of course pissed Kyo off more, Yuki got suspicious, and Tohru started thanking them. _Just like in the book_, I thought. An image of the rock in my room flashed through my mind. _The book… this… all of this…_

"Emily-chan?" Tohru had come over to me and was now looking at me with concerned eyes.

_They should know. I can't keep this charade up forever. Calling their names… knowing when and where events will happen… they'll get suspicious. _I was totally and completely aware of how much I've already interfered. And now… tears?

"Emily-chan!" Tohru gasped as silent tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, trying to wipe my eyes. More leaked out. Darn these tears! "I-I can't control when…ah jeez…"

Yuki, and those gorgeously soft eyes, where now next to me. "Are you ok, Reen-san?"

I sighed, a couple more tears escaping my eyes. "No."

The room was silent. Everyone was watching me. Great! Now tears _and_ blushing?

"I… I have a confession to make…" Here goes nothing…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: OOOO!!! The jig is up!! Keep reading Looking In! Ill update later!


	5. Inside a Book

_The story seems to be heating up huh? Thanks everyone for reading!! WOW!! so many comments!!! And I'm on favs and alerts too?! I'm gonna be Tohru-ish and say THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! XD I'm happy you enjoy reading my fics! Please continue doing so!_

_Disclaimer: Yep I don't own Furuba….but if I did HOW AMAZINGLY KEWL WOULD THAT BE?! ahahahaha here we go!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Inside a Book**

Everyone was starring at me. Tears were still falling out of my eyes. Would they believe me? Would they hate me? Would this mess up the book?

"Emily-chan?" Tohru's big brown eyes were sad and concerned. Yuki's were like that too but not as big and sad.

"You guys…" I began. "This is all in a book." Everyone looked at me, confused and skeptic. "I'm serious! Believe me! I know this sounds crazy but this is an entirely different world! It's a world inside a book! Its called Fruits Basket."

Tohru gasped. I knew that would strike a chord in her. "How --?"

"I know a lot of things," I said quietly. I would have to pick what I say wisely. I looked at Shigure. "You say you are the worst kind of man?" Shigure's face turned guarded. I looked at Kyo. I could feel the pity showing in my eyes. "Oh, Kyo-san… I'm sorry about your mother." Kyo's eyes widened in a taken aback look. I turned to Yuki. Oh boy. "Yuki-kun… Akito…I… well I'm sorry and I hope you keep going along on your journey." The expression on Yuki's face was a sad/shocked look. This was getting very difficult. Now Tohru… "Tohru-chan, your mother…" I could feel Kyo tense up behind me. "She… was an amazing woman." Kyo relaxed a little.

"Yes…" Tohru said, tears coming from her eyes too. "She was."

"I'm sorry guys," I said, trying to hide my face. "When I said I know a lot of things, I really meant it. I'm…so…so sorry." I put my face in my hands.

That's when I felt the soft slender fingers of Yuki's hand touch my shoulder. "Reen-san… We're not mad. This is all sort of… overwhelming. And confusing."

"Indeed," Shigure added. "So what you're saying is… you've read our story?"

I nodded. Words are just too hard sometimes, you know?

"But how on earth… we're still on Earth, right?"

Another nod. That's a stupid question.

"Well, how did you get here?"

I looked back up at them all. I motioned to follow me and I took them all up to the bedroom. I showed them the shiny rock.

"This took me here," I said, regaining the strength in my voice. "I put it on my book and I wished I could be here. And then I was… I saw Tohru walking from her tent… I knew all of your names and when things would happen. That's why I just sort of ran in here yesterday. Sorry."

Everyone was still looking at me with an incredulous look on their faces.

"So this takes you into a book?" Shigure asked, a sly look on his face. When I nodded he said, "May I give it a shot?" At my quizzical look, he left the room and then returned with a book.

"I don't know if it'll work," I said quickly. "this is the first volume of Fruits Basket. Since I'm already here, I don't know if it'll work again. I haven't touched it yet either cause I didn't know if it would send me back. Truthfully… I didn't want to go back yet. I…wanted to meet you guys." I looked sheepishly at all of them.

Tohru smiled comfortingly and gave me a squeeze. "It's ok."

"Well, just to be sure, I'm going to give it a whirl anyway," Shigure said. He placed his book down on the table and picked up the rock. He placed it down on the book's cover and wished he were there. Surely enough, Shigure vanished into thin air, along with the rock too. Everyone starred, aghast.

"He's… He's gone," Kyo said, obviously still taking it in.

Yuki went over and picked up the book. His face fell. "Oh, no." He showed us the book. It was one of Shigure's "dime store junk". "How do we get him back?"

"I don't know," I said. "He managed to take the rock with him. I think… he has to wish for it."

Yuki glanced down at the book, shook it _really _hard, and then threw it on the ground. A few moments later, Shigure returned, looking incredibly dizzy. Both Yuki and Kyo punched him, yelling, "Perv!"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Shigure said shaking them off. Then he turned more serious. "It seems as though our deer Emily-chan is right though." He paused for a moment. "As an author I always thought of books as little worlds inside our own. As it turns out, our is one too." He laughed.

My heart still felt so heavy though. "I'm really, _really_ sorry. I feel like I intruded so much. And I know so much… now I feel like I have no right… it's your families and… and…"

Tohru gave me another tender hug as Shigure said, "As Yuki said, it's ok. I'm sure Akito wouldn't appreciate this but lets keep that under our belt to be safe, shall we?" He gave me a wink. "You may still stay here if you like, Emily-chan."

My eyes widened, fresh tears brimming the sides. "T-thank you… Thank you so much!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening I heard a knock on my door while Tohru was taking a shower. I quickly pulled on my pj pants (Tohru decided to lend me some of her clothes) and quickly went to the door. I was surprised to see and awkward Kyo standing there.

"Kyo-san?" I asked hesitantly.

"Kyo is fine," he muttered, looking away.

"Oh, ok," I said. It's different using honorifics. I need to get more used to this.

"Look," he continued, looking back at me now. "Earlier… what you said… what you were about to say about her mom…" He blushed angrily and somewhat ashamed. "Don't say anything, ok?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Er… please don't tell her anything," he repeated, trying to be more polite.

I could feel my face soften a little. "Oh, Kyo… um kun?" He nodded. "Um, I'm so sorry about earlier… but you know you can't keep it from her forever."

"I know," he said, ashamed and looking down. I could tell he was loathing himself.

"Kyo-kun, I won't say anything. I've interrupted enough." I crossed my heart with my fingers. "I promise."

Kyo looked back at me, starring straight into my honest eyes with his serious, tense ones. He relaxed a little and muttered, "Fine." Then he turned on his heel and left. To the roof no doubt. I sighed and walked back into the room. I sat on the enormous bed Shigure went out and bought and then laid down. I starred up at the ceiling, thinking.

_All in all, it went over pretty well… but I still feel guilty. _I let out another sigh. _They've been so kind to me. They could've kicked me out of their book…their lives. This isn't just a book. This _is _another world and I've invaded upon it… And yet I still want to stay here. That's selfish but I always wanted to be here. So I'll help them. I'll help Tohru too… I'll do my best…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Yet another chapter that has come to a close. I'm back from my mini-vacation so I'll try to update when I can! Thanks for reading Looking in!


	6. High School

_Huffah! I'm in such a writing mood I'll do 2 chaps tonight! er…morning? kinda 1:30 in the morning ((will prolly be 2 when im done)) but ah well. que serra serra moment eh? ok enough kidding around ((pardon me its that late time of nite where u just feel high even tho ur not…u know? if not I must sound crazy lol)) anyhoo lets get this show on the road._

_Declaimer: once again, if I owned this that would be amazing and machi would've been introduced a lot earlier in the series. I mean come on, where'd she come in…12? jeez. well too bad for her shes not goin in my story so BWAHAHAHA! ((once again pardon my fake highness)) here we go!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: High School**

"Wow, is this really our kitchen?" Yuki asked as he walked in the next day, stunned by the hours of elbow grease Tohru and I shed cleaning.

"You bet," I said, ready to pass out. "And as I'm reaching critical point, Tohru-chan is making dinner."

Tohru, still just as cheerful as when we started, said, "Yes! Dinner's almost ready!" Does this girl run on Energizers like that bunny or what? Goes on and on and on…

"We have a rice cooker?" Yuki said, starring fixedly at the little machine.

"Yep! We unearthed it," Tohru chirped. She handed me a few trays and we set out the table.

After a few moments of eating, Yuki said, "This is very delicious."

"Really? It's not too bland?" Tohru asked.

I took a nibble. That's when I knew I was in heaven. I know they emphasize her cooking a lot but DANG ARE THEY RIGHT!! "Woooooooooooooooow…" I said, now digging in.

"I haven't had food like this in a very long time," Yuki said appreciatively. After a couple seconds he asked, "I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat went?

"I've been wondering that too," Tohru said. Tohru pondered where they were and Yuki replied saying that they shouldn't let the food go to waste ((sorry I don't feel like typing the scenes all out))

"You went out too, right Sohma-kun?" How am I stuck saying 'Sohma-kun' like Tohru? Oh, well.

"Yeah, I was at my secret base," Yuki replied, which sent Tohru afire rambling on how cool that is.

Despite my knowledge of this scene and how I shouldn't affect it, I still said, "That is pretty cool. It's a garden, correct?

"Yeah, it is," Yuki said, with a dawning look on his face. Must've forgot my amazing knowledge on such things. "I'll take you sometime." Even though I knew he was addressing the both of us, more Tohru than me, I still fancied thinking he was only talking to me. Yet as Tohru continued rambling, I noticed the sweet smile on his face, clearly being flattered. It was…so…mesmerizing…

"Kyo! I said listen for a second!" Shigure said. I knew this would happen too.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, storming pass us at the table with Shigure hot on his trail. Tohru tried to tell him that dinner was ready but was snapped at in reply and then a short silence fell.

"Kyo's just mad because I enrolled him in the same school as you guys," Shigure said happily. Of course this encouraged the Rath of Yuki scene, which I couldn't help giggle at. "I enrolled Emily-chan as well. So you're all set!"

I bowed and muttered a sheepish thank you in return. Shigure went on and explained Kyo's disappearance to the mountains. I barely listen, my thoughts elsewhere. I'm really excited that I'll be attending school with them! My thoughts wandered around until they fell on Yuki's sulking face. At my stare, he flashed a small yet nice smile at me. Ahhhhhh blussshhhing……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone made such a fuss over Kyo the next morning that I was barely noticed. I did get to meet Uo and Hana though! Very pleased and excited, I sat with them as Hana fiddled around Tohru's hair. They were discussing Kyo as well.

"His color sort of looks like Kyoko's," Uo noted. Tohru agreed cheerfully as Hana commented on his 'waves'. I, however, became lost in thought again… the memory of the other night slowly fading back into my mind. _"Er… please don't tell her anything." _Well, he did say please. I let out a small sigh.

"You ok, Em-chan?" Uo asked. They've already come up with a Kyoko-ism for me.

Then there were shrieks as Kyo attacked that poor girl and leapt from the building. I watched Tohru's sad face watch him as he ran. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. I turned to see Yuki walking out to go scold Kyo. I stood up.

"Emily-chan?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"Let's go." I walked out of the classroom, Tohru quickly catching up. We fell upon their wonderful argument, Kyo screaming his lungs out. Before I could stop her, Tohru leapt out from the bushes and changed Kyo into his cat form. Kyo yelled at her, which sent her away, almost in tears. For some reason, this pissed me off.

I cut off Yuki, saying, "What's wrong with you?! You can't just say that to her!"

"You really are stupid," Yuki said, disgusted, as Kyo retrieved his clothes.

"Sohma-kun, come on," I said to Yuki. "Let's go find her." Yuki and I started walking away. I threw one last glance at Kyo. "You apologize to her later!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and I stumbled upon her the same time Uo and Hana did. Yuki was speechless at her bad cover up. The day ended quicker than I imagined and soon we were waving to Tohru as she wandered off towards work. This means that I'm walking home with Yuki. This means I'm walking home alone with Yuki. This means that the inevitable blush will soon appear on my face. Wow.

"Hey… Reen-san?" Yuki said, waking me out of my dazedness.

"Eh? Oh, please, I'm Emily, ok?" I said. He may make that mistake with Tohru but he sure isn't with me.

"Huh? Oh… ok." Now is that a Yuki-blush I'm seeing? Alas, the fangirl in me…

"And you're Yuki-kun," I said. And alas, that inevitable blush.

Yuki chuckled. "Yes, I am." He paused. "But anyway… Um, about the other night…"

I cut him off. "I have a story, if you don't mind listening to it." I looked over at him and he nodded. "Well, once upon a time, there was this little boy. The little boy had a curse on him that made him feel trapped in his family, even though everyone else thought he was lucky. Evidentially the head of the family mentally abused him. He thought he was hated worthless. He bumped into a little carrot-topped kid twice and managed to receive a hat from him. Then one day, he found a little lost girl that made him feel needed. He even gave her that hat. Since then, he's been on a journey trying to change. There is no 'The End' cause his story isn't dont yet."

By this time, we had stopped walking, Yuki a few paces behind me. His face had fallen low, his eyes extremely wide. "You… know all that?"

"That and much more," I replied quietly. I returned his gaze. "Yuki-kun, I'm sorry. This must feel so weird to you. Having someone know so much about you I mean." I moved a little closer to him, trying to make him understand with my eyes. "It's just… like the other night I said I was sorry. I am. When I read that about you, I just wanted…" And without thinking I gave him a tight squeeze right before he poofed into a mouse.

"…to do that," I finished, blushing harder than ever. "I am so sorry! I just totally went and… Oh, gosh, I feel so darn stupid."

"It's ok, as long as no one else was around," Yuki sighed. He glanced around and then looked up at me with tiny sad mousy eyes. "Re…Emily-san, it's ok. It is a little weird but I'll be fine. I don't want you to feel bad. It's really ok. And as for me… well I'm just me."

"Oh, Yuki-kun," I sighed, smiling down at him. "You really are cool. I know you hear that a lot and by now it doesn't mean anything to you but _I'm_ saying you're cool."

Yuki blushed… if that's possible for a mouse to blush. But then there was also the inevitable poof and Yuki quickly got changed behind a couple trees. We resumed walking, this time in silence. I knew he was immersed in thought but when I sneaked a glance at him… he was actually still blushing a little. We arrived home, right after Shigure's little sermon with Kyo, who had already snuck out by now to go greet Tohru. Yet another scene there.

"Kyo's a pervert," Shigure sang at dinner.

"I AM NOT!" Kyo yelled. "And it was a one time thing!"

"Ok! I'm just glad you're eating!" Tohru said happily. "Do you like it?"

A nice glare from Yuki pissed off Kyo (of course) and caused him to yell, "It sucks!"

Awkward silence.

"Er… no, that came out wrong," Kyo mumbled. He glanced at me, an ashamed blush upon his face. I gave him a 'Its-ok-I-get-it' smile.

Yuki looked annoyed in the other direction but when he noticed my stare, he blushed as well, but in an adorably cute way. I could feel myself smiling just as brightly as Tohru. This really is a fun home to be in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: well its actually almost 3 now…aw jeez I need to go to sleep!! oops…uh uh ill update soon! thanks for reading!

briellesabop out ; )


	7. A Return Trip

Howdy again! New chappie up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont anything cept for Em-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes quiet quickly in a book. Seeing how it goes from scene to scene I would've assumed it would. I just got to meet Kagura actually. Boy, was she a ball of fire. A ball of fire… but fun! We're actually waving her off right now, Kyo being still pissed of course. After a bit, Yuki and Tohru started chatting about strawberries. Another cute smile from Yuki there. But then depression fell over me like a dark sinister cloud. Tohru was going to get that call today...

"Emily-chan?" Tohru said over her shoulder. But when she turned, I was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shigure-san?" I called when I reached the house.

"In here!" He yelled from his study. When I walked in, he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at school with the others?"

"Look, Shigure-san," I began. "Tohru… is going to get a call from her grandfather today. She's going to leave soon. But that's ok cause Yuki and Kyo will sort it all out later, ok?"

Shigure's face lingered from curiosity to understanding. "I see. You don't want to stay for that?"

"No," I replied quietly. "That's too big a scene for me to be in. I… think I should go home for a while. But… if… if it's not to much trouble…"

"You'd like to come back again?" Shigure smiled.

"Yes," I said, almost in tears. "I… really like being here. It'd be nice to…to visit again. If that's ok?"

Shigure's smile broadened. "Of course it is, Emily-chan. But I'm also assuming you haven't told the others, right? The least you could do is leave a note."

I nodded and went up to the bedroom for paper and a pen. I was greeted by a gleam from the Wishing Rock. _Don't worry, I'll get you in a minute… Yes! Paper… _I scribbled down a note for them, hoping it would satisfy and acknowledge my return eventually. I went back downstairs and handed to Shigure.

He read it over once and nodded. "Have a safe return trip, Emily-chan. Come back anytime."

I nodded and left quietly. I collected the rock in my hands and looked around the room Tohru and I shared. _I'll be back, guys, I promise. Please bring her home._

"I wish…to return now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, after Tohru explained her call from earlier, Shigure said, "This is rather a coincidence, seeing how Emily-chan left as well."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, suspicious. He grabbed the piece of paper from Shigure.

Dear Everyone,

I know about Tohru leaving and all so I thought it'd be best for me to leave before volume one ends. Don't worry, I'll visit again. I really like it in your world so I'll make sure to drop by again sometime soon, ok? Tohru-chan, please don't cry so much later, ok? See you soon!

Emily ©

"Emily-chan…" Tohru said sadly. She had read it over Yuki's shoulder.

"Gimme that, damn rat!" Kyo said and grabbed it from his hands. "That's stupid."

"Um, thank you all very much though," Tohru said with a bow. "I guess I'll go pack…"

A sad silence filled the house as the presence of the two girls vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: OMG SO SAD, RIGHT?! I'm sorry to make it so sad but it had to be done. Don't worry though! This isn't the end!! Keep reading to find out!

Briellesabop out ; )


	8. Book Skipping

_Yet again, sorry to make that last chapter so sad. Kind of a cliff hanger, wasn't it? Well, I shan't keep u in suspense any longer! here we go again again ((haha))_

_Disclaimer: yep no ownership of fruits basket here. ahaha. Em-chan rox tho doesn't she?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Book Skipping**

When I returned home, I noticed that nothing changed at all. I ran down the stairs from my room to find my mom in the kitchen, just as I left her. "Mom! I'm sorry I've been gone!"

My mom looked surprised by this. "Gone? Did you go outside?"

_Huh?!_ "I was gone for like a month!"

My mom seemed very puzzled. "You must've fallen asleep, dear. Dinner will be ready soon."

I looked at the time. Exactly when I left. My mind was swirling. So… time stops when I'm in the book? Or is it put on pause or something? Or maybe time just passes differently when I'm in the book… That makes sense, seeing how it's like a different dimension. A devilish smile leapt across my face. _So, I can just pause my life whenever and return to Fruits Basket whenever I want? YES! This is a dream come true! YES!! YES!! YES!! _

I quickly woofed down my dinner and ran back upstairs. I looked over all my lovely Fruits Basket books all lined up in order from one through sixteen. I picked up two, even though I felt like skipping around, and opened up to the second chapter, after Hana and Uo slept over. It would've been fun to go in there but I didn't feel like interrupting that. What I really wanted to see was Yuki… in a dress! And it would be fun to meet Momiji too. But after that I'd have to leave again. Hatori has that talk with Tohru… I don't think I should be in there either.

The price to all this was messing around with the story line. It's fun being in Fruits Basket and all but certain things shouldn't be messed around with. I'm the intruder so I should be respectful. That only seems fair.

With the rock on the second book, I eagerly said, "I wish I was there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki starred out the window while walking to class. They were going to decide what to do for the culture festival today. But Yuki still felt a little sad. Him and Kyo, though through a lot of fitting and getting lost, had successfully retrieved Tohru but Emily was elsewhere. Emily… the girl who knew all about them just by picking up a book and reading. That concept was still hard to take in and rather weird but Yuki felt, even though he was happy that Tohru was back, like something… something was still missing.

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. "Emily-san?"

Emily smiled brightly. "Hi! I told I'd be back!"

Yuki smiled back. "That's wonderful. It's good to see you again. We're going to go decide the culture festival."

"Yep! I know," Emily replied. Then she dropped her voice. "Brace yourself for later, Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked bewildered by this as Emily walked merrily off to class. He stumbled along after her, still confuse. _Brace myself? For what?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The debate over the riceballs was interesting enough, though Kyo got all huffy again and went to the roof, cats and Tohru at his heels. I watched Yuki during all this. His face seemed… distant. I'm forgetting that this is the Before Yuki. Like how there's a Before Kyo and After Kyo. They both change greatly over time. I'm still here in the beginning. I'll have to wait. But that's ok… I want to help…

I decided to walk with Yuki when he was going to pick up Tohru. It was a very silent walk. When we actually met up with Tohru, she was out of breath and all flustered from her run in with Momiji.

I watched a little nervous scene between Yuki before saying, "Yeah, Tohru-chan, I'm here for you too."

Tohru smiled gratefully. "Thank you!" Yuki smiled warmly at that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I predicted, Yuki's face was priceless at his "gift". That dress was waaaaay frillier in real life. _O…M…Geez._ It took that I had to not fall off my chair laughing. The festival was a hoot too. Tohru's riceballs were delicious and Yuki brought in a ton of customers. Enter in Momiji at that point, followed by Hatori. Momiji introduced themselves and greeted Tohru and me.

"HI! I met Tohru-chan but not you!" Momiji said happily to me.

"Hey, I'm Emily Reen, nice to meet you," I replied. Momiji was actually really cute. I glanced at Hatori. That man is darn good looking too.

Hatori returned my glance while checking up Yuki. "Are you Tohru Honda and Emily Reen?" he asked addressing the both of us.

Tohru bowed and stuttered a hello, then went to check up on Momiji. I stayed planted where I was. Yuki tried to talk to Hatori in hushed tones.

"Hatori-san," I said, butting in, "I know all about the curse. All it's secrets and everything. Don't ask me how but I do, ok?" Hatori looked stunned by this. "Once again, don't ask, but I'd like to skip that sermon you plan on giving Tohru, if that's ok?"

Hatori, still taken aback, said, "Ah… yes ok. And no I won't ask because Shigure was kind enough to tell me."

"Oh, ok…" I said, a little embarrassed. Sort of an unnecessary speech there. Momiji then made his wonderful bunny scene where Yuki turned even girlier and eventually left with Tohru. I followed of course. I paused behind the door after Hatori left and listened to the conversation about being "cute". Well, tough luck for Yuki, but he is cute. I felt myself blushing but… it was sort of sad. Something was wellign up inside my chest and I couldn't take it. I felt left out and, even though it was a big scene and all, I got selfish and waited until the "It'd be very cute on you" moment.

"Well, how would it look on me?"

Tohru jumped, startled and still blushing, while Yuki said surprised, "Emily-san?"

"Hiya, you guys coming back down?" I walked over to wear they were sitting, Yuki scrambling into his frilly shirt.

"Ah, yes!" Tohru replied and scampered down the stairs.

Yuki stood up and walked over. He looked at me for a few moments. "Um, Emily-san?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"You'd… look amazing in this too." Yuki blushed and then left quietly after Tohru.

I stood there, dumbstruck, as the quiet patter of Yuki's feet down the stairs disappeared. He told Tohru she'd look cute. He told me I'd look _amazing_. My eyes widened at this thought. Yet again, blussssshhhhing… But still, that's awesome!

I was still screaming in my mind as we walked home that night. The next morning, Tohru set out on her trip to visit Hatori. It was my turn to cook now! Oh yeah!

"What… _is_ this?" Shigure said starring down at the apparently not-so-delicious meal I laid out for them.

Kyo shoved some into his mouth but then spat it across the table. "THIS TASTES LIKE CRAP! AND IT HAS LEEKS IN IT!"

Yuki socked Kyo one. "Shut up, stupid cat." He took a bite. twitch twitch "Uhh.."

"It's ok, Yuki-kun," I sighed. "Sorry, I guess I'm not a good cook like Tohru-chan."

"You gave it your best, Emily-chan," Shigure said.

They ate what was ever edible and gradually disappeared from the kitchen.

"Can I come?" I asked Yuki as I saw him heading out the door. "Your secret base, right?"

Yuki nodded and said, "Sure."

I followed Yuki to his secret base. It was rather cute. "What a nice garden! You must be good at this, huh?"

Yuki blushed a little, flattered. "Ah, not that much. I've actually killed many plants… It takes time." He knelt down near the strawberries.

"Sure does. That's why its called a hobby," I said happily. I paused for a minute. "Hey, Yuki-kun, I'm thinking about heading back home before it's New Years. I hope you guys have fun."

"Will you be coming back?" Yuki said, straightening up a little.

"Yeah, of course!" I said a little too quickly. I hesitated for a moment. "I thought about leaving today."

Yuki wasn't looked downward. "Didn't you just come back though?"

I hesitated again. "Well, I guess I'm cheating a little, but I'm sort of book skipping. I'll be back around Valentine's day, ok?

A pair of deep purple orbs looked back up at me. "Ok. Have a fun holiday."

"You too," I replied. I started to walk away but I stopped for a moment. "Yuki… thanks for your compliment yesterday. See you in the New Year.

Back at the house, that same dispirited feeling welled in my chest as I picked up the silver rock and wished to return home once more.


	9. Valentines Day

_Hey everybody! Iino-kun just left and I've been hit with inspiration! KYAH! THANK YOU IINO-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!! Ok, ok, I'm done… no wait… KAWAAIIIII!!! alright now I'm done. sorry folks. Inspiration comes in strange blasts, you know? _

_also give a round of applause to Tenshi-kun! Made a great song fic! everyone go read that too! so this is for Iino-kun and Tenshi-kun. both of you are awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I bet after 8 chapters you all know I don't own anything cept Emily-chan. _

_TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW THIS, FURUBA 17 IS OUT IN STORES!! GO BUY IT PPL!! IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Valentines Day**

I almost screamed in the store this morning. Volume 17 is out! I bought it and read it faster than any of the other volumes before it. It was amazing!

I arrived back the morning of February 14th. Yep, Valentines Day. And Kyo was having a hissy fit. This was funny. We met up with Kagura sooner than I expected.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized back at the house. "I do have chocolates for you all but I left them on my bed." I could practically feel a sweatdrop on my head. ((_haha_))

"It's ok," Yuki said kindly. To Tohru, he added, "I'd love some, Honda-san."

Kyo tensed behind me, feeling guilty. "Fine!" He gobbled down Kagura's giant chocolate heart and held his hand out to Tohru, who smiled and gave hers to him.

I felt myself smiling at their awkward cuteness. I glanced at Yuki. His face was sort of blank. _Oh, Yuki-kun… _A picture of a breathless Machi filled my mind. That same feeling I felt when I was eavesdropping on Tohru and Yuki the other welled up in me.

"Then let's bring Yun-chan and Tohru-chan too and make it a double date?" Kagura said, breaking through my thoughts. Then she galnced at me and got all flustered. "Oh! Emily-chan! Oh, uh, um, I don't know who could go with you! I'm sorry!"

The irritated lump in my stomach dropped into that dispirited feeling. "It's ok. You guys go have fun…" I glanced downward. Secretly in my mind, I really wanted to go…

"That's not fair to Emily-san," Yuki suddenly objected. I looked at him, fighting a blush.

"Yeah," Tohru agreed. She smiled at me. "I think Emily-chan should come too! It'll be fun!"

"Fine, I'll go," Kyo said, defeated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The random Mogeta movie we saw was pretty much as it sounded… random. For some reason, Tohru and Kagura started crying. I was too busy to be doing so due to the fact I was sitting on the other side of Yuki. He seemed sort of bored and a little out of it. I kept sneaking glances at him from now and again. His silver hair had a small glow to it from the light emitting from the screen. His deep purple eyes starred out at something to the side. He was probably lost in thought.

_I've got to do something_, I mused. Then a strange thought occurred to me… _No, no, no! I shouldn't… but…_

Yuki jerked a little as my pinky brushed his. His slender hands are so soft and pale. I couldn't resist a little nudge. _What's gotten into me?_

"Eh?" I whispered as a slender pinky intertwined with mine. I glanced sideways. He was blushing. Which of course made me blush even harder. I began watching the movie more and eventually I started crying too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We chatted about the movie on the way back. Then I remembered something. I grabbed Tohru's hand and slowed her a bit behind everyone else. "Tohru-chan… when we get to the house I want you to listen to Shigure-san and Kyo-kun, ok?"

"Huh? Ok…" Tohru said, curious and a little alert now.

When we got home, I sat on the stairs and listened to Kyo and Shigure until Kyo ran out the door. Tohru quickly followed after him. "Go get him, Tohru," I whispered.

I got up and went to my room. Having nothing better to do, I flopped down on my back and starred up at the ceiling. I thought about the little Kyoru scene happening outside. I thought about the little flower scene between Kyo and Tohru in the book I read today and all of the things I learned. Then finally, I though about Yuki's soft pinky finger wrapped around mine. I let out a sigh. Was it a relieved sigh? Was it a sad sigh? I honestly don't know. At first I was embarrassed I did so in the first place, but then when he touched back I was sort of happy and a bit surprised. But something deep within the pit of my stomach said something was wrong. _I'm the true outsider after all. Could that even happen…?_

I heard Kyo's yells at Shigure when they returned but by the time Tohru came up to the bedroom, I was already fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time really does fly, especially in a book. One night, Momiji popped over for a visit and sprung the whole White's Day trip to the hot springs. Even I was invited, which was actually very exciting because I've never been to such a place before. Kyo had another hissy fit about Tohru using up her money but Momiji countered it with his Foolish Traveler story.

When Momiji asked what we thought of that, I said, "I think he's one cool person."

Yuki and Kyo looked at me. Kyo's eyes shifted towards the stairs but Yuki's turned genuinely soft. "I agree with you, Emily-san."

"You know," I continued, blushing, "I always admired Tohru-chan. She's just such a good person. I always wanted to be a little more like that. She's so giving and nice and always has a smile on her face. You can't help but love someone like that." I could feel myself smile at that. "It actually helped me a little. I'm so… so happy now."

Yuki smiled at me. "It helps all of us in a way."

Kyo abruptly stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Stupid cat."

"Shut up, damn rat!" Kyo slammed the door and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Tohru! There's a stream! And a mountain! It's so pretty!" Momiji said excitedly on the bus the next day.

"Yes!" Tohru said happily next to me.

It was very beautiful up here. I felt relaxed already. The bus came to a stop and the wonderful (yet kind of creepy) hostess greeted us. After a little commotion in our room, we all decided to take a bath. I followed Tohru to the women's bath where she took out a picture of her mother.

"Took your mom with you?" I said.

"Yes! I wanted her to enjoy it too!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Oh, how nice," said the voice of the hostess. She sat herself across from us. "You're such a sweet girl."

"That she is," I agreed, giving Tohru a tap on the back.

"Mhmm hmm hmm," the hostess chuckled. "You see my son is a member of the Zodiac as well and frankly I was uneasy about two girls knowing about the curse. But I see the two of you are fine young women. Please treat my son kindly."

_Oh, boy, Ritsu_, I thought. _I wonder if I should stay for that? _I looked back at the hostess and smiled brightly. "We sure will!"

"Yes, of course," Tohru agreed.

The hostess smiled. "Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAAAAH!!!" Kyo yelled. "Real men battle with their fists!"

"You're the one who versed me to Ping-Pong," Yuki sighed.

"I'd like to play," Tohru suggested.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you," Kyo said and then slapped the ball.

"EYAH!" Tohru cried but, as I knew it, the ball landed far off the table on the floor.

Unlike Yuki, I let out a burst of laughter. "I… ahahahaha… I'm sorry, Tohru-chan…ahahahaha… You're so ridiculous!"

Tohru blushed flustered but after few moments she followed Yuki out the door.

"I'll play you," I challenged Kyo. Little did he know that I was a wiz at Ping-Pong.

"Fine, same goes to you," Kyo said and served. I countered his serve and soon we were in a heated match, Momiji's head going back and forth trying to keep up with the rapid speed of the ball. I spiked it and it fell off the table, making me the winner.

"ARGGH! I just got beaten by a girl!" Kyo steamed. Momiji laughed at him and made fun of him in German, which set Kyo off even more.

Momiji ran off upstairs, singing, "Catch me! Catch me!"

"No, you stupid rabbit," Kyo sighed and sank into a chair. "That damn rat and Tohru have been out there for a while, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, knowing full well of what was going on. "Uh, Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Um…" I hesitated. I wanted to say something but I had to choose my words carefully. "Kyo-kun… please keep care of Tohru, ok?"

"Huh?" Kyo said, his face not so tense anymore.

I was already making my up the stairs though. "Momiji-kun! I'm coming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, while we were waiting for the bus and chatting, Yuki pulled my a bit behind everyone else.

"What is it, Yuki-kun?" I asked.

"Here, I got you something too," Yuki said and dug through his bag. He pulled out a small brown box and handed it to me. Inside was a purple beaded bracelet. It had all hues of purple and some of the beads were very shiny. It was so pretty!

"T-thank you!" I could already feel myself blushing. I've come to learn that when you're inside a manga, you blush a lot.

"You're welcome," Yuki said smiling. Then we boarded the bus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Hey thanks for reading this! I felt so good enough to write! THANKS EVERYONE!_


	10. A Visitor

_Hiyas! Here we are at chapter 10! I know this is very to this script of the story but it's hard messing it up, you know? Fruits Basket is just too good already! Also, the rock is sort of a responsibility so cut Emily ((and me lol)) some slack. Kind of a "with great power comes great responsibility" sort of thing. Don't worry though; the spice you're looking for is coming up along with the end of this story. But I think there will be 4 to 5 chapies left to go depending on what I'll do. I hope everyone enjoys it!_

_This is a shout out to Kasey-chan, who is actually a real person and one of my best friends. HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Disclaimer: yep I don't own this the usual blah blah blah… on with the story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Visitor**

I said it once and I'll say it again, time flies when you're in a book. Scenes shift so easily. I got to meet Ayame. That was a blast. We are actually right now walking back from Kyoko's grave. They threw a little party on top of that grave, which I always thought was sort of odd but it was nice. It would've been nice to meet her mom but I knew in my heart I wouldn't go there in the 16th book. It didn't feel right. Even though it's passing quickly, pieces of it sometimes seem to drag. Many Kyoru moments seem to go by slowly and any other scenes where I didn't feel like intruding upon seemed to go by slower as well. It's a little annoying sometimes but all in all I love being here.

At the end of the fourth book I decided to go back again. I watched Kyo lean over Tohru for a few moments and then went up to my room and quietly vanished. After all, I need to pay some attention to my real life.

The next day at my real school seemed to drag as well. I wanted nothing more than to be with Tohru and the Sohmas again. But is it right…?

"Emily!"

I turned around. Kasey, one of my best friends, was standing near the doorway looking impatient. Apparently I'm being paged to go downstairs and eat lunch with her.

"You've been spacing out all day," Kasey said as we stood in the lunch line. "What's going on?"

To tell or not to tell? That is the question. _Well what harm would it do? _I thought. _Kasey loves Fruits Basket as much as I do. Surely she'd like to meet everyone. _

"Hello?!" Kasey said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Look, Kasey," I said, dropping my voice. "I've got this huge secret but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok, tell me," Kasey replied intently.

"Well, I can't tell you. I'd have to show you. Look this is what we'll do…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, Kasey arrived at my house around noon looking eager and curious. "Well?" Kasey said once we were up in my room. "What is it?"

"Ok," I said. I plucked the fifth volume from my shelf and opened up to the Sohma vacation lakehouse. I pressed the rock on top of it and grabbed Kasey's hand. "I wish we were there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasey's mouth fell at the sight of the vacation home. "This… this is…"

I pulled her off to the side of the road. "Kasey, this rock transports me into Fruits Basket. I've been living with them for a while now inside the book. It's incredible."

Kasey tried to muster a few words but all that came out were squeaks.

"Let's go," I grabbed her hand again and we trudged up to the house. Fortunately, we came in just before Ayame was about to.

"Emily-chan?" Shigure said, surprised.

Everyone's head shot up in their direction. _Oh,. boy._ "Uh, hey everyone. This is my friend Kasey."

More starring. Yuki came up to them, smiling. "Hi, Kasey-san. My name is Yuki Sohma."

Kasey's eyes were HUGE. "I know," she blurted.

"Oh! Hello!" Tohru bowed. "I'm Tohru… Oh, I guess you already know." She giggled.

Kyo just starred. Kasey blushed. --- (major Kyoru fan)

"Well, this is a surprise," Shigure said.

"Indeed it is!" came a booming voice. Enter in Ayame. And Enter in a ton of commotion in which Hatori woke up. Yuki and Kyo were pretty pissed of course. Meanwhile, Kasey didn't stop starring. I burst out laughing during all the fighting causing everyone to stare.

"Ahahahahaha! Sorry," I said, trying to contain myself. "Why don't we just go to the lake?"

"Yes!" Tohru agreed. We followed her out the door and down to the lake. Unlike the book, Yuki and Kyo didn't fight again because Kasey was too busy blurting out questions and babbling to Tohru, who was just too happy to reply.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Kasey said excitedly. "Emily, this is AMAZING! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys! Tohru, you are so nice! And Yuki, you're so cool! And Kyo, you're so awesome!

"She's a fan of yours," I teased Kyo.

Kyo blushed. "Uh… thanks?"

"THIS IS SO COOL!!!" Kasey said happily.

"You said that," said Kyo.

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

"Do you like our… er… story, Kasey-san?" Yuki asked.

"YES! I just bought the 17th book and it was awesome!"

"Eh?" Tohru asked. "We have 17 books?! What an honor!"

Kasey and I laughed.

"You won't tell anyone though right?" I asked.

"Of course not," Kasey replied. "Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

"No problem," I said.

For the rest of the day, Kasey chattered with Tohru. When we returned from the summer home, it was time for Kasey to leave.

"Thank you all so much!" Kasey said to everyone after dinner. "Thanks, Tohru, for your amazing meal."

"Aw! Thank you!" Tohru blushed.

Everyone said farewell and we soon arrived back in my house around the same time we had left.

"Wow, time didn't move at all!" Kasey noted.

"Look, this book is like a whole other world," I explained. "But, Kasey, this must be kept a secret. I'm responsible for this rock and whatever events I go in on in the story."

"I understand," Kasey said, sitting down on my bed. "Do you like going in there whenever?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It's so cool meeting all them, isn't it?"

"It is! That was so cool," she repeated. "Yuki is really nice but I'm still for Kyo."

I laughed. "Of course you are." _Mhmm… Yuki-kun…_

Kasey spent the night at my house, going over today's events and chatting about them. We actually watched the anime that night before bed. It was nice to see them again before going to sleep…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Eh not soooo eventful but I had to put in a little tribute to kasey-chan. LOVE YOU!! COME TO MY HOUSE!!! _

_Don't worry everyone it'll get better. this was sort of like a side story, ok? toodles!_


	11. Sick Day

_Hi again! Briellesabop here with yet another chapter! I've heard a few things about my story being sad ((??)) AWWWWW! I'm sorry! Well, a few things are sad but I like keeping things cute. To Tenshi: Kyo-kun didn't blow up at Kasey because he was too embarrassed and off guard to do anything. I mean being bombarded with "YOU'RE COOL!" from a random fangirl… well you can practically imagine his face. I imagined it to have that "oooooook?" look, you know? lol. I just HAD to have a random fangirl chapter. THREE CHEERS TO FANGRILNESS! HUFFAH! HUFFAH! HUFFAH!_

_Disclaimer: Only Em-chan is mine. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sick Day**

I stayed a while in the real world. The weekend after Kasey was over I decided to pop in the fifth book for the ending. I do have a decision to make… but I decided to push that to the back of my mind.

"UWAAAH! I-I'm so sorry!" Tohru's cry broke though my thoughts. She was putting herself in a corner being embarrassed from he one mark.

Yuki looked bewildered. "H-Honda-san, it's alright."

"Yeah, Tohru-chan," I said placing a hand on her back. I gave her my best smile. "You just have to try harder on the retest."

"Yes, Tohru," came Hana's breezy voice (she is sort of creepy! nice but strange!). "I got a mark on everything."

"Uh, is that something to be proud of?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, good going," laughed Uo. "Like Em-chan said, just try harder next time."

"O-ok," Tohru sniffled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to take a retest?" Kyo said indiferently while walking back to the house.

Tohru scuttled backwards and became a heap of depression. Though it's kind of mean to say, that was fun to watch.

"Tohru-chan," I giggled. "Don't be ridiculous. Come on now." I helped her up.

"R-right," Tohru mumbled.

I waited a while and chatted with Kyo about the weather as the jumbled thoughts in Tohru's head made her dizzy. I saw her stumble a little. "Tohru-chan?" When Tohru didn't respond, I grabbed her wrist but tripped and we both started to fall.

"Heads up, Kyo-kun!"

"Wha—AAAAAAHHHH!!" Poof.

"Ah, jeez, that didn't help much," I sighed. I felt something wiggle right under my b… "EYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

An almost suffocated orange cat crawled out from under me. "I-I-I-I-!!!!"

"PERVERT!!!" I shrieked.

"N-NO! THAT WAS AN A-ACIDENT!" Kyo cried, slightly appalled by himself.

"OH MY GOD! THAT FELT WEIRD!!!" I said, jittering around. Weird doesn't begin to describe having a cat wiggle near your cleavage.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" Kyo said, flustered beyond compare.

"Huaaah?" suddenly came the muffled voice of a sick Tohru.

"Tohru?!" Kyo and I said together.

"Ah, damn! Now she has a fever!" Kyo said, panicking.

"Here, help me lift her onto my back!" I said started to heave her up but then I heard another poof sound. "AAAAHHH!!" I cried looking away from a now naked and flustered Kyo. In the process of doing so, I dropped Tohru and she landed with a thud on the ground.

"Why'd you do that for?!" Kyo said, carefully trying to pick her up without transforming. He had managed to get back into his clothes rather fast during the time I had dropped Tohru.

"Well, why'd you poof for?!" I retorted and began to help Kyo.

Suddenly, he lost his balance and we all toppled over again. And a poof again. this time he crawled out from under Tohru's arm (thank God) and then started to get panicky again. "Now what?!"

"Ehhh?" Tohru said. Her cheek was bleeding from one of the falls she endured just now.

"Tohru-chan, you've got to work with me, ok?" I said, slinging her arm around my shoulders. "You can lean on me but you've got to walk, ok?"

Tohru nodded and we miraculously made our way home.

"What in the world…?" Shigure said, starring at a now bleeding and sick Tohru leaning on me and a little orange cat with clothes around his neck.

We settled Tohru nead the table and patched up her scrapes, including the one on her cheek. Shigure checked her temperature and declared she has a cold.

"No duh, she has a fever!" Kyo snapped, now back as a human.

"A fever? B-but—"

"Tohru-chan you're staying home today," I said with an insanely strict and straight face.

Tohru, slightly freaked out, said, "O-ok…"

I helped her up to our room and watched her get in the bed. I crept down the stairs and peeked in on Kyo. He was reading about how leeks can cure a cold and getting more pissed by the second.

In a eerie ghostly voice, I called, "Leeeeeeeeks!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!! Youuuu knooow youuuu waaaaaant themmm!"

Kyo, scared out of his skull yet again, jumped back and hit his head on the counter. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I entered the room, about to pop from laughter. "Y-your… face!"

"Why'd you do that for?!" Kyo said furiously.

"Payback for you being a perv earlier," I said simply.

Kyo blushed a hard shade of red. "I-I… I swear that was an accident! I swear! I'm s-sorry! Ok?"

I smiled. "Alright, alright. And, hey, I won't say anything if you don't, got it?"

"Ok," Kyo said, still blushing. He got up and retrieved the ingredients for Tohru's stew.

I sat myself in a chair and watched. He placed a mask over his nose and mouth and continued. I started to hum absentmindedly again.

"What is it this time?" Kyo asked, still starring at the leeks reproachfully.

"Huh? Oh, it's my theme song," I replied.

"What?"

"Yellow by Coldplay."

"That's your theme song?"

"Yep!" I smiled and continued to hum. A tasty aroma filled the kitchen, which soon drew in a hungry Shigure.

"Oh, what's this now?" Shigure said.

"Kyo-kun's decided to be a maid," I teased, receiving a glare from Kyo.

"It's for Tohru," Kyo snapped and then stormed out of the room.

I smiled at Shigure and followed him quietly. I sat outside the bedroom door, leaning back against the wall, eavesdropping on the cute Kyoru convo inside. I could feel myself smiling slightly at their cuteness. I got up after a while and then returned downstairs for take out with Shigure and Yuki.

_This place rocks…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Well, here's your little break away from sadness! I myself needed a good chuckle and it's fun to toy with Kyo. MWUAHAHAHA!!!!….ok I'm done now. tune in next time and review review review!!!!!_

_Briellesabop out!_


	12. The Transformation

_Here we are with yet ANOTHER chapter lol. I hope you all enjoyed my last one ((I know I did)). hahaha yeah so there was your little break from sadness! this one unfortunately is kinda sad but hey it's the 6__th__ book. I hope you all with enjoy it. To Tenshi: ahahaha yeah u hit the nail on the head there. and mortified indeed! aahah thanks for reading my stuff! you are like my #1 reader/fan! THANK YOU!_

_Me: you know, youd be a very interesting maid, kyo-kun._

_Kyo: o shut up._

_Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? I think after 11 chapters, you all know I don't own fruits basket. if you don't then that's pretty sad… JK JK!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Transformation**

Here comes my decision… Should I?

Here I am at the 6th book now… What should I do? As much as I hate ruining big scenes, I can't help but want to just be there. I said before I wanted to help as much I as can but can I really? I starred down at the cover of volume six, the magical rock in my hand. What should I do? _There's only one way to find out…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got there, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had already gone out. Shigure welcomed me and ushered me into the house and out of the rain. I sat at the table waiting patiently for the trio to come back. Minutes seemed to pass like hours as I starred out the window. I tried watching some tv but my mind wouldn't focus on it.

"Emily-san?" I heard Yuki's voice.

"Hi, guys," I greeted them but then was rudely interrupted by the coming of Kagura.

Her face was really, and I mean really creepy, as she said, "Open it." Shigure then politely and cleverly kicked them out of the house.

Yuki invited me to join him and Tohru to the secret base but I declined and decided to go upstairs. I watched them all leave from the window. I decided to take a nap, seeing how I'd need this rest for later. This nap only lasted about fifteen minutes or so before I was aroused by the sounds of people downstairs. I came down to everyone chatting, Kyo being awkward of course, and Tohru making tea.

"Ah, you must be Emily Reen-san?" Kazuma said when he saw me.

"Yes, and you must be Kazuma Sohma-sensei," I said politely.

"Yes, I am, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, smiling kindly.

"Pleasure's all mine," I said. He too was very handsome. _I can see why Hana has hots for him._

"Kyo-kun, aren't you gonna say something?" Shigure said.

But Kyo just got up and left, Kazuma soon following him. Kagura remarked how Kyo doesn't want to be seen happy in front of Yuki. I watched Yuki look out the window at this. The rest of the evening passed by slowly. After Kyo and Kazuma's talk, I saw Kagura eavesdropping on Shigure and Kazuma. She looked startled by my sudden appearance but I gave her a reassuring smile and joined her. After a few moments, I quietly suggested that we go to our rooms. Kagura agreed without a word. I tiptoed to my room and sank back against the door once I closed it. I stayed like that for a while until I heard Kazuma's request of Tohru's time later. I peeked out my door but Tohru was already heading downstairs. I walked over to the window and slightly pushed aside the curtains. After a few moments, Kyo and Kazuma's talk was already starting to get heated. It was coming.

I bolted down the stairs just in time to see Tohru exiting the house. "Toh—"

She didn't hear me and was soon outside. I ran after her but I was too late. Kazuma was pulling off the bracelet by the time I was near her.

It was like time was moving in slow-mo. But it felt like it was in pieces… Kyo's bracelet flew effortlessly into the air… Kazuma's stern yet concerned face… Kyo's insane frightened face as a terrible odor filled the air…

Then Kyo shrieked, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

He buckled to his knees, groaning, as his flesh began to bubble and become darker. His back became hunched and his eyes changed. They became silted and an eerie shade of purple. The rotting odor filled the air. I had to fight the insane urge to gag as I watched, rooted to the spot with fear and shock. Reading about it does not compare to actually seeing it in person. The anime came pretty close but it was still not compared to this.

Then there was Tohru, eyes wide and face pale with fright. Just standing there. Her expression tore at my heart. I felt hot tears brim the sides of my eyes as she said quietly, "Kyo…kun?"

And then he vanished. Flew up and vanished into the woods.

I could barely hear Kazuma's voice. All I could look at was Tohru. I heard Kazuma ask, "Does it frighten you?" But before anything else could happen I started to scream.

"Tohru!" I screamed at her. Her blank face glanced at me. I felt my knees cave in and then I was on the wet ground yelling. "Tohru! Tohru! Go! You must go!" Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I was trembling all over. I hated the way my voice sounded, shrill and insane. "You must go to him! Go, Tohru! "Only YOU can do it! Go, damnit, go!" I couldn't stop heaving and sobbing. "Go bring him back! Go help him! NOW! _GET OUT OF HERE AND GO!_"

Tohru's eyes widened even more and with that she ran off into the woods.

Meanwhile, I was clutching my sides, my lungs aching from my uncontrollable sobbing. It hurt so much… but this was nowhere near the pain Kyo was in. All I could think about was them. His form flashed through my mind along with Tohru's face. I cried even harder, the rain pouring down on me, soaking me through. _Poor Kyo… Poor Tohru… _There was nothing I could do. Nothing except watch. I felt weak and powerless and even more of an intruder than ever. The tears wouldn't stop. They poured down my face like a rushing river. I rocked slightly, still clutching my sides. I yelled at her… I watched him… and now I'm here on my knees crying like a baby… doing _nothing_…

I felt a slightly trembling hand on my shoulder. "E-Emily-san?"

It was Yuki. Yuki was here. I looked up at him, stunned. How pathetic I must look.

His face was sad, slightly stunned himself, and concerned. "You'll… You'll get sick out here. Please come back inside."

I nodded and shakily got up. He grabbed my arm to help keep my balanced and he brought me inside the house. My mind went blank and I barely noticed that he led me to his room. I sat down in a corner, hugging my knees. I've somehow managed to stop crying. I starred blankly at a paper clip on the floor. He stood over by the window, gazing out at the dismal scenery outside.

"Yu…Yuki," I found myself saying. My voice was hoarse and shaky.

"Hm?" He glanced through his mop of a haircut at me.

"You… just now… you saw… saw her as… a woman…right?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "Yes…I did." He looked down at his hands, unable to say much.

"As… a mother?"

His widened stare fell back on me. "Y-yeah…"

"What…what about me?" I chanced looking away from the paper clip and back at him.

He looked numb from my question. After he recuperated a little, Yuki walked over and sat down next to me. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I see you as a woman too."

"I… I'm not worthy as such," I choked. Tears started to drip out again.

"Yes, you are," Yuki said softly. "You cried for them. Both of them. You encouraged her to go after him. You did a lot tonight, Emily-san."

I put my head down in my knees, crying still. "N-no…"

"Yes," Yuki said. "I saw you as a woman too… but…"

I turned my head slightly to look up at him.

"But you're…" Yuki trailed off for a moment. "Different… more like… somewhere on the same level as me…" I waited for him to continue. "I'm… I'm not amazing like everyone says I am. I kind of suck. I… I always wanted someone to see eye level with me. That's sort of impossible but you… you seem to understand. You know about me. All of me. You're a woman but you're… different from Tohru. A different type…"

I rose my head and just starred at him. "Yuki…"

"I'm… I'm sorry," Yuki said quietly. Do my eyes deceive me or is that a tear?

"No, it's ok," I said quickly. "Yuki… Yuki, I…" Without really thinking about it, I pulled him into a tight hug. I waited for the inevitable poof to sound, cherishing this moment…

Nothing happened.

I pulled away, shocked. Yuki was equally surprised. He glanced down at him but there was nothing rat-ish about him. He was still Yuki.

"That's… that's weird," he said puzzled.

"Maybe it's because I'm not from this world," I suggested. "Perhaps the rules don't apply to me."

Yuki smiled his gorgeous smile. "I'm glad." This time he hugged me.

Tears swam in my eyes again. "Yuki, I love you… I've always loved you. Since book one."

He leaned back a bit, still smiling. Then, his soft slender lips met mine and he kissed me.

And I kissed back, knowing full well Kyo was cradled in Tohru's arms right now just as the sun peeked in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: sadness right? well it is the 6__th__ book. I felt so bad for all of them! and I'm the one writing this! well I'm going to bed. See you next time!! REVIEW!!_

_Brielleabop out_


	13. Another Story

_Howdy! I'm so happy! I got o any positive remarks on my last chapter! so I'm gonna update again! ((also I have nothing better to do right now)) but I thank all the people who reviewed! I'm sorry if I made you guys cry!! ((???)) that means you KiadaThorn-san. lol. To Tenshi: thank you! and you're getting they're expressions quite right ahaha.. you're like my best friend/best reader on this site lol. kudos to you. you can have a cookie. hands over a cookie cookies are delicious. _

_Kyo: you're strange…_

_me: yes I am! thank you for noticing!_

_Yuki: … beady eyes again ((haha))_

_Disclaimer: you know what? I'm not gonna even bother. on w/ the show!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Story**

I woke up the next morning in my room. _How in the world…?_ I could feel Tohru's slow breathing next to me. It must be early. I sat up at starred around the room, trying to recall the previous night. _Kyo turned into his true form last night… I was crying and yelling at Tohru… then I was with Yuki in his room and I asked him what he thought of me… and then…_ I could feel myself blushing already. My mind wandered back to our conversation last night…

-------------------------------------_Flash back_----------------------------------------------

_Yuki's warmth filled my damp body and we clung to each other after our kiss. A few silent tears strolled merrily down my face. We stayed like that a few minutes more before pulling apart. I wiped my eyes as his tender one looked at me with a gentle smile._

"_Emily-sa…Emily," Yuki corrected himself. _

"_Yes?" I sniffled._

"_You said you've loved me since book one," Yuki said. "You've been reading my story but I don't know a thing about yours."_

_I starred at him for a few moments before my gaze favored that paper clip again. "Well… Um… Yuki?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I…" I hesitated. "I have another story for you. There once was a little girl who lived in her own little world. She had a very overactive imagination, creating all sorts of characters to play with. People… Well, people thought she was weird. She was picked on constantly, especially by the boys. So she created her own little world full of her own friends. Eventually as she got older, she learned to read and tamed her imagination. Don't get my wrong, she does have friends but also books became her friends too. She loves both; people and books. Books are like little worlds inside one big one. This proves it." I gestured around me. "She… I'm glad I've discovered this one."_

_Yuki gazed intensely at me for a few moments, absorbing my little story, and then his face broke out into a ice-melting smile. "Emily…" _

_Then he leaned in once more and gave me another kiss…_

-------------------------------------_End_ _flash back_------------------------------------------

I figured that afterwards I must've somehow managed to get to my room. I found myself smiling. I looked out the window and then down at Tohru. I started to shake her slightly. "Hey, Tohru-chan… Time to wake up."

"Mhmm," Tohru stirred. Her eyes slowly opened. "Emily-chan?"

"Yeah, hi," I said softly. "Uh, Tohru-chan? I'm… I'm sorry about last night."

A tiny tired smile lit up her face. "It's ok, Emily-chan."

"Thanks," I said. "It's time to get up now though. You have to show Kazuma-sensei to the main road."

"Oh!" Tohru sat up suddenly. "Ah, yes, you're right! I have to start making breakfast then too." Tohru quickly got up, dressed, and out the door in less that five minutes. That girl's a nut.

I followed suit, but a lot slower of course, and made it downstairs just as Kyo got up. He threw open the doors, looking all bewildered, and then pursued after Tohru and Kazuma.

"Have fun," Shigure said waving as the door slammed shut. "Ah, Emily-chan, Tohru saved a plate for you." Shigure gestured to the spot nearest to Yuki. Yuik himself looked like he could've gotten more sleep but he still smiled at me when I sat down.

The rest of the day had a cheery but relaxed flow to it. Last night seemed to have worn everyone out. Kyo pledged his change at one point but was shot down but the infamous "You… stu… pid… cat". Tohru seemed happier but Yuki was still sort of out of it. When we got to school, Yuki just seemed to wander off, which of course troubled Tohru but more so troubled me. Could've it been something I said?

I found Yuki talking with Haru (who's waaaay hotter in person by the way) outside. I didn't feel like ruining this either but listening to Yuki talk like that made me sort of sad. But then he mentioned me.

"Emily?" Haru repeated.

"Yeah," Yuki. "I was sort of… with her last night."

"Oooooo," Haru's joking side said.

Yuki sighed. "Stop that."

"Well, what happened?"

"Like I said, I was with her last night." Yuki paused. "She… she asked me what I thought of her."

"Oooo, tough question," Haru remarked.

"Well, I told her, and she…she hugged me and she told me… she loved me."

A small silence passed between them. Then Haru said, "Do you?"

I thought my heart skipped a beat. What was he going to say?

"I…I feel drawn to her. I don't know what it is. I guess you could call it love but whatever it is it made me kiss her."

"Awww, my little Yuki is growing up," Haru teased.

"Oh, shut up," Yuki said. By the tone of his voice I could tell he was blushing.

"But at any rate, Yuki, you should be happy," Haru said. "You've got two girls who care about you and are probably really worried about you right now. And besides I don't like seeing you sad either. The least you do is apologize."

"As usual, you're right, Haru," Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry." I hear Yuki beginning to walk away. I ducked around a corner just in time. I sat there for a moment, my heart thumping against my chest. I heard Haru mumble after Yuki left, "What do you think of her?" and then I heard him leave through another exit.

I pressed my head to my knees, feeling slightly winded out. No tears this time but my face must look like a tomato by now. I staggered to my feet and walked, mind blank, to my next class. Then I caught sight of Yuki again but this time he was with Tohru. I didn't feel like listening in on this one so I just pressed on to my next class.

_Yuki likes me_, I thought throughout the class that I was so eager to get to but was now not paying attention. Well, I sort of knew that already. If he didn't why would he kiss me? Yuki's not that kind of guy so this much made sense. But hearing him talking to Haru… that sort of made it official. It was like I was slowly absorbing my own happiness. It felt so…weird. Just sort of…ebbing in…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still sort of dazed at dinner that night. Tohru made a delicious dish that was to Kyo's liking. There was chatter about how each other's day went but I was lost in thought and my own taste buds.

"And how was yours, Emily-chan?" Shigure said suddenly.

"Eh? Ah, um," I stuttered. "Well, kind of slow-ish actually… It was nice though." I found myself smiling again. "I felt _drawn_ to the nice weather outside today."

I'm not quite sure if Yuki picked that up but Shigure said, "Oh, that's wonderful! The weather really was enjoyable today. I got to sleep all day and make origami!"

"Shouldn't you be working on your manuscript?" Yuki asked. "You're editor won't like this."

Shigure laughed heartily. "Alas, we'll see what she does to me." And with that he slinked out of the room. That Shigure's a nut too.

"Kyo-kun, do you like the food?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"I—" Kyo broke off and glarred at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki said, annoyed.

"Stop that! I'm not going to do what I did last time!" Kyo snapped.

"Really? Then prove it."

"Fine! I will! But first I'll prove to you that I can beat you!"

"Be my guest," Yuki invited. "But first—"

Kyo jumped up and was about to slam a punch when Yuki threw leek cuttings in his face. "You didn't let me finish."

"MY EYES! DAMNIT YOU GOT THAT IN MY EYES!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru fluttered around trying to wipe of Kyo's disgusted and perished by leeks face. Yuki just sighed and continued to eat.

This must be the nuthouse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: This chapter wasn't so upbeat either. Also, unfortunatly Em-chan's little story is sort of like my own. just a little bit of me there. lol. thanks for reading!_

_Brielleabop out_


	14. Dressing Up!

_Hey again… So I've been pondering the ending of this story ((don't worry it wont be for a bit)) and I have come up with a few ideas. Said ideas may be in the next couple chapters… Not too too long from now don't worry about that either lol. A huffah to thinking about random things late at night. huffah! _

_Me: accpets cookie from Tenshi Why thank you! Oreo's I presume? ((lol I'm just messing with u))_

_Kyo and Yuki: … ((go beady eyes!))_

_Disclaimer: no ownership blah blah blah…_

_p.s.—ive uploaded some pics I made of Emily on my profile! plz check em out and tell me wat u think!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dressing Up!**

Ayame decided to pop by for another visit. I knew this too would come and I just had to stay for it. It'll be a hoot. But anyway, Tohru and I were talking to him as he shuffled his business cards when Yuki stopped by and said he'd like to see the shop. Of course Ayame flipped with joy and excitement and told not only Tohru but I could come too! Yay!

So we set out the next morning, us girls eager to see the shop and Yuki being awkward. Mine's little "Sorry, we're closed today" greeted us from somewhere in the back of the store. Her outfit was even more adorable in person though. Tohru was too busy kawaii-ing to notice Yuki's face, which I might add is priceless!

"YUKI!!!!" burst in Ayame in the wedding dress. Ok, ok, I take it back… _now_ Yuki's face is priceless.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry a customer ordered that special and I decided to use my own measurements," Ayame apologized afterwards.

"Your own measurements?" Yuki said in a put-off sort of voice.

"Why, yes of course! The man who ordered it was about my size," Ayame explained.

"It's for a man?" Yuki said in the same tone of voice.

"Was you're customer checking you out?" I said. ((_For all the yoai fangirls out there, there you go_))

"Ahaha! What people do in their personal lives!" Ayame gushed. "And of course not! He's much too busy anyways."

_I think Yuki's about to pass out. _I… must…not...laugh…out…loud….randomly… If I had a board I'd put that up there. "Sooooo… Ayame-san this is an impressive store you've got here."

"Isn't it? Only by the impressive ME!" Ayame laughed.

Mine noted on how fun this was and how much Yuki looked like Ayame, though personally I think he'd look more like him if both had silver hair. Yuki stuttered something about what other dresses they made which sent of Ayame like a rocket. We got to sit there and listen to him rant for a good fifteen minutes when Mine decided to intervene once more.

"You there!"

"Eh?" Tohru said, surprised. "I'm Tohru Honda, pleased to meet you."

"And you!" Mine said, turning on me. Oh, boy.

"Emily Reen," I replied.

"Tohru and Emily, what do you think of our clothes?!" Mine said, examining us. "I bet you want to try them on, don't you?"

"Ah, it has started," Ayame said with a little laugh. "She has the uncanny knack of dressing up every cute girl she sees. She's quite ruthless. Oh, Mine! I think the thing for Tohru."

"What's the thing?!" Yuki said, flustered.

"And the thing's counter for Emily," Ayame added.

"What's the _counter_?!" Yuki said, even more flustered.

"Yes, yes! That'll look lovely!" Mine agreed and then slung both arms around our necks. She dragged us off behind a door and locked it. I could hear Yuki trying to break in and Ayame laugh.

"Eh? Eh?" Tohru said.

"Let's leave the brother's to some bonding, shall we?" Mine said. She explained a little on Ayame's part and then went and fetched the dresses.

"What do you think they'll look like?" said Tohru hesitantly.

Of course I already knew what Tohru's would be, but I still said, "I don't know. But whatever it is, I bet yours will look beautiful, Tohru." I decided to just drop honorific at this point. Eh…

Mine returned with Tohru's pretty innocent white dress and a black garment for me. As Mine helped Tohru with hers I struggled into mine. I somehow managed to zipper it all the way and Mine pointed to a mirror in the corner. I trotted over to examine myself. I was very surprised.

Instead of being lacy like Tohru's, mine was sleek and all black with little beads on the neck lining. It had a V-neck that crossed over itself and was stopped by a lining that was tied around my back with strings. It was a long dress that almost reached the floor, showing off my ankles. It had cuts in the sides that went up to almost my knees. The sleeves barely made it over my shoulders and Mine handed me long black gloves. I put them on, noticing the beaded crosses on both of them on the back of my hands and thought it matched nicely. Mine also noted that they have shoes too and Tohru and I quietly got into ours, mine being strappy black heels.

"Emily-chan, you look gorgeous!" Tohru gushed.

"Same goes to you," I said.

Mine announced our being-done-of-dressing and was answered by a "Come in! Come in! Let us see you girls!"

Tohru and I stepped hesitantly into the sitting room. I watched Yuki's face fall and blush at the sight of us. Suppressing a giggle the best I could, I heard Ayame start to rant and compliment us and Mine's fine work. Mine was please and Tohru started to blush. Ayame wished to honor us both with a kiss but Yuki decided to intervene.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Yuki sighed.

"Ah, don't mention it," I said, cutting him off. "You're brother is very entertaining."

Yuki let out another defeated sigh. Then he glanced at us and smiled. "But then… I would've never seen you two looking so cute… so beautiful." But in that _so beautiful_ part I saw his eyes flicker to me. I felt myself blush alongside Tohru.

"Romance," Ayame said, suddenly there. "I shall forever more remember this day as Yuki's First Day of Romance! And with two women, oh my!"

Yuki grabbed Ayame by the collar giving him an evil look. "Shut up."

"Ahaha," Mine said. "I guess they ended up fighting again."

"But its better than nothing," said Tohru, smiling.

"Sure is," I said, still blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: thus ending another chappie. hope u enjoyed it! check out my pics!_


	15. Summer Fun

_Sup my wonderful readers? Thanks for sticking with this story so far! 15 chapters seem to have gone a long way! I'm so happy! I've received so many good comments! Thank you all so much! Well, without further ado, here's more of looking in! also plz check my pics! they took forever to make on that site so plz looky k? thanks for looking at them, Tenshi. it's hard virtually painting! specailly on that site but its a lot of fun!_

_disclaimer: do I really have to put these every chapter? sigh…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summer Fun**

I started to skip around again. Book seven seemed a little pointless to stay for because it's mostly about Arisa. Also, I doubt I could do much in that anyway. I skipped around in book eight, when school let out. That haunted house thing was fun. Haru's story was farfetched but the way he told it was beautiful. Props to Haru. I didn't stay much in book nine, because of Hana-chan and the Kyoru chapter at the end.

But it's still amazing how time flies in a book. We were already going into ten. I definitely wanted to be here for this and I was invited to come along anyway so I'm really excited.

"The blue ocean!" Tohru cried. We were already on the beach after unpacking at the ginormous summer home. Momiji was tugging in Tohru as I just stood there barely with my fit in.

"Not swimming, Kyo?" Haru said and got a furious "no" in reply. "What about you, Emily?"

"Eh? Oh, I have to wade in and get my body used to it," I replied. "I get cold really easily and it's sorta cold today."

"Ah," Haru said. "Hmm, well, in the end I guess Sensei didn't come. I was so sure he would."

"Because he's a perv?" I asked, cutting in.

"Exactly," Haru said simply. Yuki and Kyo's faces turn irritated by this thought.

"Look everyone!" Momiji called. "Look how fast Tohru is! Isn't she great?"

"Oh, my, God! Tohru!" I said, forgetting my sensitivity to coldness and going in after her. I caught a hold of her and held her to a rock so she could breathe.

"Stupid, you've got to learn to breathe first," Kyo sighed from somewhere above.

"Aw, she doesn't need the put downs, Kyon," I said.

"She'll get swept away! And don't call me Kyon!"

"Ah! I-I'll go try again! Watch me!" Tohru said, trying to do it again.

"Heh? Tohru!" I said going after her. "Here, let me show you."

"Come on let's teach her to breathe," Kyo said, throwing a tube over her.

I watched, kawaii-ing in my mind, as he span her around in the tube. This was so cute. We called to Yuki and Haru to join us. I saw Yuki's semi-spaced out face, remembering this part. Haru dragged Kyo back in while Yuki waded over to us. Yuki commented on the coldness and then looked at Tohru and me.

"You look very cute in your new suit, Honda-san," Yuki said. He glanced over at me. "Is yours new as well, Emily? It looks very nice on you."

I blushed, glancing down at my purple and blue checkered two-piece. "No, not really."

Tohru got all flustered, and Momiji announced the invitations so everyone else to come. Tohru got all happy and the smile that was on Yuki's face almost made my heart stop. Haru persuaded Yuki to join their competition and soon they were off in a great race, which of course, Kyo lost. They exerted themselves too far in the end, resulting to Yuki on the couch and Kyo stubbornly off to bed. Haru soon left and Momiji and Tohru chatted merrily about stag beetles. I leaned back on the couch near Yuki's head. He was smiling sweetly to himself. He noticed my stare so I returned his smile. I inconspicuously touched his arm and held my hand there. His face changed slightly and I knew what he was thinking. I nodded, giving him reassurance.

"I'll go get a book!" Momiji said and abruptly stood up. I let my hand fall then.

Yuki reached out a lightly tugged a piece of Tohru's hair. "I think I should tell you something… I'll tell you it someday. It's not… like that… I think there's more than that now. I don't think I'm mistaken. So one day, I would love it if you listened to me. I've got to open that tightly closed lid…" With that, Yuki drifted off to sleep.

Tohru's expression was surprised but I knew a small image of her mother was flickering through her mind. Thing is that Tohru has her own lid and she's starting to see it now. I remember from the fourteenth book that Rin felt that she was breaking down. I believe its starting now. It's a shame and it sort of makes me sad but… I know she loves Kyo. And for Yuki…

"Emily-chan?" Tohru murmured. "Are you ok?"

I figured that I must look like I'm about to cry. I closed my eyes for a moment and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I opened them again to see Tohru's big brown ones starring back at me, concerned. "Look, Tohru…" But I trailed off, Kyo's voice in my head: _Please don't tell her anything. _

"Yes?" Tohru said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh, um," I started. "Well… Look, I'd like you to know that Yuki will be all right, ok? He's working on it so don't worry too much, ok?"

Tohru smiled meekly. "Ok."

"TOHRU!" Momiji said, holding up the book. When did he get there?

"EH?!!!" Tohru yelled, surprised. Yuki woke up at this and I just started to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hiro and Kisa came over. Tohru and Kisa were overjoyed much to Hrio's dismay. We were in for a rough day. We were soon out on our scavenger hunt for beetles, which was already turning into some conflict. Hiro was being his normal arrogant self, saying things that put on yet another heart-wrenching face from Tohru. Before Kisa could say anything, I was already itching to tell him off.

"What's your problem, huh?!" I said, giving him the evil glare. "For someone who always preaches self-rightness, you sure don't care about other people's feelings!"

"What?!" Hiro snapped. "You don't have a right to tell me how I am!"

"No, I don't! I'm just stating the obvious!" I glared at him for a while, studying his expression. I could tell some of my words were sinking in somewhere in the back of that thick head of his.

Kisa then got upset, which completely threw him off and sent her off crying. Hiro slumped to the ground, scolding himself already.

"Hiro," I began. I sighed. "You know, fighting Tohru isn't always going to help you. Kisa loves her. If you really love her you'll have to be more tolerant than that."

"Wait! How do you—?"

But I was already gone, not wanting to listen to him any longer. I found Tohru later, sitting out on the porch with her mother's picture in her lap. Wordlessly, I sat down next to her. Even with my knowledge and all the things I'd like to say, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I rested my head against her shoulder, clearly defeated by myself. I wonder if that's worse than having a rock defeat you?

"Together…" I heard Tohru whisper to herself.

"Tohru," I said quietly, nodding off to sleep. "You're not alone…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent a lot of time at the beach. Today Hiro was informed that his mother was pregnant and we celebrated with watermelon smashing (I still don't get this). But then we eventually learned that Akito was here and instant tension filled the air. I'm supposed to stay with Kyo and Tohru but something clenched in my stomach and I decided to take a walk before Yuki did.

I was out there a while before I finally came across Akito, quietly waiting for Yuki. "Ah, Yuki," he said but when he turned and realized its me his face turned bitter. "You're one of those girls that live at Shigure's house." His words were like acid.

Fortunately for me, I'm an outsider who isn't at all bothered by Akito's sick ways. I actually even understand _her_ now. But I can't just reveal my amazing knowledge like that so I'll just have to play along. "Hello, Akito-san."

"Where's Yuki?" Akito said, starring at me with dark eyes.

"I left before him so I think he should be on his way soon," I replied. _Keep it as simple as possible…_

"I see," Akito said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kureno. My sign. "Are you… Kureno-san?"

Kureno, who was spacing out, looked slightly startled by this. "Yes?"

Akito shot me an acid glare. "What do you know about Kureno?"

"He's the rooster," I said simply, still keeping my eyes on Kureno. "I'm a rooster too."

"Oh, well, isn't that a coincidence," Akito said before Kureno could form the words to reply. "Why don't you run along now? I have business to attend to."

Oh, all the things I would love to say, but I just couldn't. So I turned around and began walking but not without throwing a "Don't torture him too much" over my shoulder.

I got back to find Kyo and Tohru talking about dinner. They were so cute just peacefully chatting that I felt sort of embarrassed to intrude. But Tohru asked me what my thoughts were on dinner and then we were aimlessly chatting on other things. After a while, Tohru started to get anxious and left.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked suspiciously as I started for the door about five minutes after she left.

"I have business to attend to," I said quietly before shutting the door. It took me a while to finally pinpoint them. It was already dark as I started honing in their conversation. Though Tohru didn't understand his words, I did. And then… he kissed her forehead, slightly crying.

"Yuki!" I cried, bursting out of the bushes. That same sensation I got when I overheard them at the culture festival burned again but this time harder. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Yuki's head snapped up and Tohru let out a startled cry.

"Yuki!" I said again as I ran up to them. Tears were starting to swarm in my eyes. I couldn't stand this… whatever it was. "Yuki, Yuki, _I_ love you! Please, I'm sorry, I know I'm ruining this scene but…" Without thinking yet again, I pulled him into a tight hug.

I heard Tohru gasp behind me. "He's not transforming!"

But I was barely listening, clinging to Yuki, who was too stunned to say anything. He relaxed and held me back, pressing his lips into my hair. I was probably wetting his shirt but I honestly don't care. I don't care that I talked to Akito earlier. I don't care that we're standing there, night just breaking through. I don't care that Tohru is watching us, speechless. I just want him to know that I support him and that I understand better than she does. I feel childish and cruel to Tohru but for right now, right this moment… I don't care.

"Emily…" Yuki whispered into my ear. I noticed then that a few tears leaked out onto his face too. "I love you."

At that moment, I pulled away, shocked yet happy. I then noticed Tohru, still standing there. "Tohru…"

But Tohru smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you guys!" Her smile was genuine and I believed her. Besides, she loves Kyo.

Yuki and I smiled and we all silently went back to the house. But before we went in I pulled him over to the side.

"What is it?" Yuki asked gently.

"Yuki… I'm sorry for intruding earlier," I apologized.

"It's ok," Yuki said, smiling.

"Also, Yuki…" I hesitated. "Kyo does beat you at one thing... Her."

Yuki starred at me for a few moments and then sighed. "I know. I've been catching on to that. Was just a hunch… but I know. I'm… ok with it though. As long as he doesn't do anything terrible to her its fine."

I smiled. "You're a great big brother."

Yuki smiled at me again. "Ahaha. I suppose so. Thanks. How about we go in now?"

"Sure thing," I replied, walking with him side-by-side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! I really hope u like this chapter! I love book 10 its one of my favs. well tune in next time!_

_Briellesabop out ; )_


	16. A Love Deep and True

_Hello, sorry to those who weren't as fond of my last chapter as others. Ive been sorta having writers block and it took me a while to do that one so its prolly not my best work. I'm feeling better today so ill try again. By the way, my name isn't Emily. My name is in my penname. ; _

_disclaimer: wow these are annoying TT_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Love Deep and True**

The rest of the night was simple and full of smiles. Unfortunately, Tohru was trapped in her thoughts. Hatori popped over for a hello and now he and Kyo are starring at her, concerned. Tohru, being her happy/grateful self, suggested a visit to the beach. Personally, I didn't want to go. I wanted to wait for Yuki… but they'll be back soon.

"That looks like a sound mountain," Kyo said flatly.

"Uh, yeah, Tohru," I agreed. "Not even a mountain actually. More like a sloppy hill."

"Tohru!" Poof. Alas… it's Momiji.

I glanced over at Yuki. He was with Haru. He glanced back at me and I gave him a little nod. Yuki waltzed over to Tohru and a cute scene ensued it. I felt slightly out of the loop again but I knew he loves me… _he loves me_…

Yuki then grabbed Kyo's shirt and got a few retorts in return. His amazing reply was of course, "I'm **me**."

I started to laugh and Tohru joined in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily-chan?"

I glanced over at Tohru. She and Kyo were attempting another sandcastle (it looks like a prison). They were too adorable to be by so I was lying down a little away from them under some shade of an umbrella I brought. "Heh?"

"Are you ok over there?" Tohru called.

"Eh, don't worry about me," I replied back. I too had brought a hat with me so I placed that lightly upon my face and shoved my arms under my head. Maybe I could get a nice nap here… But who could go to sleep with the eerie story Kyo was telling about his beads?

"I always thought it was kind of weird," Kyo finished. "Ever since I was a little kid."

Splash. I got up and walked over to them. "Wow, you guys are soaked."

Kyo threw a hissy fit and Tohru started to laugh. I was too distracted, noticing a far off Yuki watching an even farther off Akito and Kureno. Somewhere over there was Rin too. Oooo, I get to meet her today. That's lovely.

Which was exactly what happened later. I did some volunteer duty helping Tohru with the laundry when a feisty Rin came out of nowhere. We all know how Rin's hoof barely misses Tohru by inches but in this case I was the one to get knocked out. I pretty much missed the rest of that scene, suffering a minor concussion. Hatori had to come in again. Ahhhh….embarrassed blushing….

Yuki, whom Tohru said was highly flustered by my bleeding head, somehow managed to disappear back to the other house. I woke up the next day, wondering what happened to him because it never actually shows you when he got back from chasing Rin. I crept down the stairs, staying hidden when I noticed I was about to enter the "It's wonderful, isn't it?" scene. I decided to stay incognito as I returned up the stairs. I knew what I had to do. Sort of.

I waited a few minutes for Yuki and Kyo's scene to end and then quietly climbed out of the bedroom window. Luckily, we're on the first floor. I stealthily ran to the other house, trying to be as ninja-like as possible. I managed to sneak around the back. There was an open window where Akito just snatched that poor ornament-thingy. I listened quietly to the scene issuing from inside. I always thought this was sad but to hear Kyo's pleading voice made me even sadder. _He loves her so much_… Eventually it ended and Kyo stepped outside.

"Psss!" I called from the bushes near the entrance.

Kyo jumped, letting out a yelp. He quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed and then hurried over to me. "What the hell are you doing?"

I looked up at him. Kyo's face was still hurt and red. It made me sad to look at it but I had to be brave. "Kyo, come with me."

We walked slowly back to the other house at first in silence. Then Kyo asked again, "What is it?"

I stopped and sighed. "Kyo… You really love, Tohru, huh?"

Kyo looked taken by surprise by this but quickly recovered himself. "…Yeah."

I looked at him and smiled. "Kyo, I think you're an amazing person who definitely deserves Tohru… but you really do hold onto Kyoko's accident hard, huh?"

Kyo didn't answer, his face hard.

"Don't worry; I didn't tell her," I added quickly. I sighed again. "Kyo… Love her. Love her with all your heart, ok?"

A small Kyo-smile broke out onto his face. "Ok."

We found Tohru on the beach, happy to see us return. He took her by the hand and led her away. Phase one of whatever I was doing done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We chatted merrily about fireworks and stuff about Tohru that night. But yet again, I was off in my own thoughts. This may be completely mettling into the series on my part but I've been real good so I figure I can do just this one thing…

I sat up in bed for a while as Tohru and Kisa drifted off to sleep. Then I saw the shadowy figure of Akito and Momiji stepping out. I heard Tohru rustle and I quickly lied down, pretending to sleep. I waited a few moments before following. Being sneaky took me a little longer than I expected but I got out just at the right time.

"I am their god, the master of their souls," Akito said, starting to scratch her face.

"And I think you're the conceited little bitch!" I said, coming out of the darkness.

This took Akito by surprise, ripping his hands away from Tohru's face but making her cut run deeper. I saw Tohru wince from pain. This was really starting to piss me off.

"How dare you!" Akito said, offended in his bratty voice.

"You're daring me?" I started. "Well, alright, but you know I'm only stating what's fact. You are a _bitch_."

The anger in Akito's eyes flare… and is that a bit of fear I'm seeing? "What—?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Oh, contraire," I replied, acidly. "I know all about the Sohma curse. Its called Internet spoilers. In other words, I've done my homework."

Akito completely forgot about Tohru and started on me. "You bitch!"

"Um, sorry, that would be you," I said, giving him a devil smile. "And Ren-san maybe?"

_FWAM_!… Yep, that pretty much did him in there. I got one right in the kisser. Pain surged through my jaw and blood trickled down my lip. I straightened myself, still smiling.

Akito was mad with rage. Obviously, I've proven that I _do_ know a thing or too. He was breathing kind of hard, ready to thrash out at me again. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ANY OF US! FOR _ME_!"

"Well, I could tell you but I don't think you'd want you audience to know," I said, gesturing towards Tohru, Kureno, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure just standing there.

Akito starred wildly at them for a second. He quickly collected himself and then strode off.

"And leave Kyo and Yuki alone, damnit!" I called after him. There done. I glanced at Tohru, who slumped to the ground. I walked over to her and pointed at the now leaving Kureno. "By the way, Tohru, he's the rooster."

Tohru looked, surprised and slightly frightened, at Kureno. "Eh…?"

Hatori bent down to her. "I guess her got you." He glanced up at me. "You too, Reen-san."

"Eh, it's nothing," I said. "It's like a got a little souvenir from my trip. I'm sorry, guys. I read this and I always wanted to do that."

"It's alright," Hatori said calmly.

"Yeah, you can do things we can't," Shigure added.

I watched them all for a moment, feeling slightly satisfied with myself. Momiji started to cry, which sent Tohru into mom mode along with a hug. I walked inside. The room was tense, Kyo stalking away and Yuki and Haru still standing there.

"Emily, are you ok?" Yuki said rushing to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled a big smile for him.

"Oh, Emily…" Yuki pulled me into a hug. I knew he knew I was soaked but I also knew he knew it didn't matter. I hugged him back.

"It's ok, Yuki," I sighed in his ear.

"No, it's not that," Yuki said, not letting go of me. "Thank you… You did all the things that we've wanted to do."

I felt a few tears drop on my neck, which of course made me start to cry.

"I love you," Yuki whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

And that was what made it even harder for me…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I had fun typing this cuz I personally always wanted to say that to akito even though I do know a lot about him/her. toodles!  
briellesabop out


	17. Garden of Stories

_Hello again! Well, my story is starting to wind down and getting slightly sadder… I'm sorry! But what must be must be. I've been brainstorming so I hope you'll like it. Once again, my apologies if its sad. I'm a sap like that :_ P

_I'd also ask a favor of all my wonderful readers: if anyone, __**anyone**__, knows a site to get free sheet music, that would be __VERY VERY VERY MUCH__ appreciated. if so, please send it to me! thank you!_

_Disclaimer: …_ TT not bothering…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garden of Stories**

Upon our arrival home, Ayame warmly greeted us. That was fun. Besides Shigure, Uo and Hana made clear statements on how the guys were shooting up. School was starting up again in the wonderful world of Furuba. But what about my world?

During the Kagura and Kyo scene, I decided to leave yet again. I stayed out of a book for a while, trying to clear my head. Of course Kasey noticed this.

"Hey, what's with you?" Kasey asked one day at lunch.

"I love Yuki," I said quietly.

"Well, yeah, you've said that like a bazillion times," Kasey said, laughing.

"No, no, it's not like that anymore…" I trailed off, noting Kasey's stare. "But you see, he loves me back."

"Emily," Kasey said, turning sternly on me now, "Yuki is a character. They're all characters."

"I know! That's what makes it so hard!" I was starting to get worked up. "This was incredibly hard. Yuki isn't real. As much as I can be in Yuki's world, he can't be in mine. I doubt it's possible to bring him here and he wouldn't fit in anyway."

"Yeah, that's true," Kasey said. "This…isn't good, Emily."

"I know," I sighed.

"You're going to have to do something."

"Yeah…" But what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived back right after Kagura's speech. I hung out with Tohru for most of the day, carefully avoiding the student council, but then swerved my day's direction towards Yuki's and Rin's talk. Being the incredible stalker that I am, I sneaked around, following Yuki. _I'll come in just at the right time…_ In the mean time, wait.

I watched the scene progress, Rin getting feistier by the minute. Her story is in book fourteen… It's starting to heat up now. The story is getting better and better. There's also going to be more Machi now too… I felt as though a weight just dropped in my stomach.

Haru then entered the scene, though I'm pretty sure he noticed me. Yet he still proceeded with the scene anyway. I watched him smooch Rin, feeling another twinge in my gut… Yuki's lips were so soft… _ACK! Stop thinking about it!_ I shook my head as Rin slapped Haru and ran off. I waited a bit more, trying to stay hidden until Haru and Yuki were done talking but that didn't work out so well.

"We also have a spy in the bushes," Haru said calmly. He pointed in my direction.

Chills went up and down my spine as I stood up. "Aheh…" Cue blushing.

Yuki looked surprised. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"Being a fangirl," I half-lied. "Um… actually, I don't know."

Yuki looked confused at this. Haru only smiled. "Should I leave you two alone?" Before anyone could answer, he strode off anyway.

Yuki and I started walking. He glanced at me. "Secret base?"

I nodded, lost in thought. What am I doing? Well, I sort of know… but this is going to be incredibly hard. I settled on two phases to this plan as well.

We reached the little garden and seated ourselves on the nearby boulder. I took a breath, bracing myself.

"What's with the inhaling of oxygen?" Yuki cut in.

I exhaled and stared at the leaves poking out of the tilled ground. "Yuki… I have another story to tell you."

Yuki continued to stare at me, waiting for more.

I took another breath and sighed it back out. "Ok, well, once there was this girl who was lucky enough to travel in and out of her favorite series. Things are great, they really are. She's really enjoying herself and is very, _very_ happy. The characters are so nice… but…"

"But?" Yuki urged.

"But, well, she just doesn't belong in their story," I said quietly. "Their story is all planned out, written for them by their author. They have actual lives that are planned for them already. Even if she intervenes here and there, the story still goes on as it's written. Unlike her world, which is unexpected and random. Her story is still waiting to be written." I paused for a moment, keeping my head low but throwing a glance at Yuki. He was intently listening for more. "Yuki, as much I love being here, it's not my world. It's yours and I really don't belong in it. I hate messing up scenes. The book is good enough as it is. I'm sorry…" Tears are so easy to fall, especially in a manga.

Yuki's expression turned sad. "Emily… I understand where you're coming from but…"

"But?" I prompted, shakily.

"Well, I don't know," Yuki said. "I mean I feel oddly connected to you. Drawn… I know that sounds strange but you understand me… not only me but everyone so well that it'll be weird… when you're gone."

I starred at him, his eyes shifting, his face slightly blushing.

"I'll miss you." He looked back up me and gave me a small smile.

"Yuki…" I pulled him into a tight hug, tears falling. I bet one slipped from his eyes too.

Then we kissed a long, beautiful kiss. Probably the best one I'll ever have in my life. You just can't beat actually kissing a hot manga character for real. But it was more… I felt drawn to someone drawn.

"What are you thinking right now?" Yuki said, a few inches away from my face.

"I'm thinking how much of a crazy fangirl I am," I replied. "It's only natural."

Yuki softly chuckled. He smiled his greatest smile and kissed my forehead gently. I sighed happily, staring into his eyes for a few moments. We stood up and started to walk back to the house.

"So… is this goodbye?" he asked suddenly.

"No," I replied. "I still have a few things to do first."

"Good," he said, smiling. "I'll have a little more time with you then."

I smiled back, grabbing his hand. I might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Phase one complete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: I know this was yet another cutesy chapter but like I said, what must be done must be done. We're heading on towards the ending so stay tuned!_

_briellesabop out_ ; )


	18. Phase Two

_Hey again. We're almost done! Well, I'm not gonna keep you all from reading! ((but that sheet music favor is still out there k? id __**love**__ to get free sheet music)) _

_WARNING! spoiler zone dead ahead. I'm trying to work around as much as possible but there will be spoilers. _

_Disclaimer: u already know it_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phase Two **

Have you ever wondered what happens in between books? Basically normal life goes on. I sort of assumed that but today is not the day for normal.

Today is time for phase two. I've gathered Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure one morning at breakfast for a meeting. I aimed this meeting in between book thirteen and fourteen and luckily it's a day of from school. I'm going to need all the time I can get.

"Guys," I began, looking at them all, taking in their faces; Shigure's amused look, Kyo's expectant suspiciousness, Yuki's kind thoughtfulness, and Tohru's worried face. "Ok, look, I need to talk to everyone. And I mean everyone. All of the Zodiacs plus Kyo and Tohru."

Everyone's expressions changed from their normal faces to very surprised. Shigure was the first to speak. "I don't know if that's possible, Emily-chan."

"It is if I speak to Akito first," I said. I could hear the authority in my own voice. I had to be firm with this. "I really need to do this, ok?" This part I added a touch of pleading.

"Well, alright," Shigure said, wary. "Let's go, shall we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We soon arrived at the main house, greeted by Momiji who volunteered to call everyone. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru waited around outside for a bit then decided to follow Momiji. Yuki threw a very worried face at me before disappearing out of view. I knew he was thinking about what Akito would do to me. Despite my slight nervousness, I knew I could do this especially with what I know.

"Akito," Shigure called into a slightly shadowy room. "Emily-chan wishes to speak with you."

Akito, who was turned to the window, looked over his shoulder at us. "What?"

"I'll leave you to it then," Shigure said slyly and then left, shutting the door on his way out.

"Akito-san," I began, Akito starring darkly at me, "I'm sorry about being so harsh last time I met you. However, I'm not sorry about shoving my point across. You treat people wrong for being their "benevolent" god."

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA — "

_Slap!_ Akito blinked a few times, registering that I hit him. But then I pulled him into a hug. Akito was trembling from what I don't know. He deserved a slap in the face… but he also deserves this right after.

"Akito, yes, I do," I said, pulling away. I took a breath before continuing. "Akito-san, I know you're an impatient person but if you would be so kind as to listen, I have a story to tell. And I'd like this to be a girl-on-girl conversation."

This struck a definite chord in Akito and somehow it managed to keep him — er, her quiet.

I took a seat on the floor, sighed out another breath and began again. "You see, I come from a different world. Ok, I know that sounds pretty unbelievable, but your world is a book series in my world. And I've read a lot. I know all about the curse. I know you're a girl, your father told you all sorts of 'chosen one' stuffed, your mom brought you up as a guy and you like butting heads with each other, and you think you should be loved when all you really want is to be needed like everyone else."

I saw many expressions flicker on Akito's face. I think it was a mixture of stunned, sad, angry, frustrated and humiliated.

I smiled. "We'll keep this our little secret?"

Akito looked incredulously at me. I know Akito can be a jerk and all but due to the power of the Internet and scanlations I've come to know a lot more of Akito… You know, I feel kind of bad for her"O…Ok…"

"But on one condition," I quickly added. Akito looked expectant and slightly suspicious at this. "I wish to meet with everyone. I'm pretty sure Momiji-kun is calling them all here right now. Is that ok?"

"Fine," Akito said. She turned back to the window. Am I sensing a blush?!

"Don't worry, after this I'll be out of your hair, ok?" I said. I began to walk out of the room but at the door I added quietly, "Don't be too hard on Tohru-chan." Then I shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone," I began, looking around at the people in front of me. Everyone except Kureno, of course, was present (I'll have to speak to him later). Rin was looking sour as usual, then there was Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Ayame, Hatori, Shigur,e Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok, well, I just got done saying this but I come from a different world."

"You've got to be joking," Hiro sneered.

"You, shut up, ok?" I said in that happy-even-though-you're-insulting-someone-voice.

"Emily-chan is actually telling the truth," said Shigure. "Our world is actually a book. I've seen this first hand. So she knows a lot about us. She's 100 correct even though this sounds ridiculous."

"Thank you, Shigure," I said, already starting to get tired. "Alright, I'll start with Hiro and Kisa. Follow me into the next room please." We walked down the hall to the next room so no one would here us. They sat down, waiting for more. I turned to Kisa and smiled. "Kisa… you're so adorable! I'm sorry but you are. You're a very kindhearted person who I know will be there for Hiro."

Kisa smiled and blushed and mumbled a thank you.

I turned to Hiro. "Hiro, well, you mister need to lighten up, ok? Hey! Let me finish." I glared at him when he opened his mouth. "But it's ok. I mean I don't blame you. You've endured many things yourself already. I know you'll help Haru. Use your knowledge and brilliance to your advantage, ok? It'll help a lot, believe me."

Hiro, understanding what I meant, nodded. He seemed slightly stunned. I told them to go fetch Momiji next while I stayed here. Momiji entered in happily. My conversation with him was easy and short. I just said to keep up the good supporting skills and its good to not forget certain things. On his way out, I added to not make Kyo too jealous and he laughed. Then was Ritsu, whom I told to keep wrokin on the confidence issue. Next came Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, who took a seat.

"Ayame," I began now. "Um… you just keep working hard with Yuki. He's a great guy. Don't misjudge or underestimate him."

"Aye aye!" Ayame replied cheerfully.

I knelt down to Hatori. I gave him too a hug. I whispered. "May you find love in a wonderful person. She's good, believe me." Hatori smiled and then it was Shigure's turn. I found this rather difficult. "Shigure… uh, well, you know I guess you should chill out. I don't blame you either. She shouldn't have done that but two wrongs don't make a right."

Shigure looked blankly at me but then he put on a smile too. "Roger that!"

Next was Rin. Oh, joy. I'm starting to get a little self-conscience now… her starring. "Um, Rin? Well, you know I could say a lot to you… but Haru will eventually so I'll sum it up. You love Haru. Haru loves you. Be happy, ok? You're not on your own. And do mind Tohru a bit more, ok?" Rin didn't say much but left the room quietly. Haru was next and I told him pretty much the same thing and to support Rin as much as possible. He left, slightly smiling. And then it was Kagura.

"Kagura, you're very admirable," I started.

"Thank you!" Kagura blushed.

"Don't worry," I said more softly. "Kyo will be fine."

Kagura paused but then she smiled warmly. "I know."

Last but not least, Kureno. For him, I had to actually leave my little room and search out his, with help of Hatori of course. Some part of me always wanted to talk to my sign. I knocked and waited for a "come in". His room was very tidy and had a nice desk with a computer, which he was at, waiting for me.

"Hello, Kureno-san," I greeted him.

"Hello, Emily-san right?" Kureno said.

"Yes." I walked around his room for a moment, looking at all the books.

"Um, is there something I can help you with?"

"I was born in 1993." I glanced at Kureno, who looked taken off guard by my random bit of information. "Year of the Rooster."

"Oh, right," Kureno said, recovering himself.

I walked over to his desk. "Kureno-san, I'm very happy to have met you. You're a good person at heart who will help his family. I believe you'll make good decisions, Kureno-san. Don't give up on Arisa, ok? She loves you more than you know."

Kureno's face had a sad blankness to it. I couldn't stand there anymore so I just turned on my last statement and left.

I thanked everyone for coming to listen and told them I hoped that they'll keep some of the things I've said in mind. I walked home with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru (Shigure decided to pop by Akito's) mostly in silence until Kyo decided to speak.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Kyo said suddenly.

"All in good time," I answered quietly. My head was pounding. Depression lingered over my head.

"When are you leaving?" Yuki asked.

Everyone stopped walking. Kyo and Tohru were staring at me with incredulous looks on their faces while Yuki, not surprised by this, stood there watching all of us. I looked at all of their faces.

"Emily-chan?" Tohru said, concerned.

I smiled at them. "I love you all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: bigo chapter am I rite? Emily's finally making up her mind! shes thru standing around with that knowledge and thas sorta how I wanted it to look. I myself always wanted just to sit down and talk to them like that so a bit of me there too. lol. toodles and tune in next time!  
Briellesabop_ ; )


	19. Don't Give Up

_Hey again. Briellesabop here with another amazing chapter. I think possbily 2 more chappies and then that's it! I know sad rite? don't worry, there'll be more stories by yours truly!!! Until then, forward march!_

_Disclaimer: Uhhhh…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Give Up**

Despite how many thoughts were passing in and out of my head, despite the mixed up feelings inside me that you'd think would keep me up all night, the moment I hit the bed, I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up rather late. Nobody felt like going to school. Besides, there were still two people I need to talk to. The easy part of phase two is over. Time for the hard part. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast with Tohru and Yuki. Kyo was absent up in his room somewhere. Yuki decided to escort Tohru on her supermarket shopping spree. I cleaned up and headed upstairs.

"Kyo," I said, tapping on his door. I heard a grunt from the other side and slid the door open.

Kyo's room was actually tidy. He lay on the floor, starring up at the ceiling. Without looking at me, he said, "Yeah? What do you want?" He seemed tired. It wasn't an irritable voice he talked in fortunately.

I sat down on the floor a bit away from him. "Kyo, since I didn't get to talk to you yesterday, I decided to do so today."

"Well? What is it?" Kyo said. There were many things I'd like to discuss with Kyo actually but at the moment I didn't know how to start and noting this, he added, "Aren't you leaving?"

"Yes," I said. "In possibly a day or so." I starred out the open door that led to the back. A bird fluttered above the trees.

"What about that damn rat?" Kyo said, still starring at his ceiling. "You like him don't you?"

I felt a knot in my throat. "Y-Yes… But I don't belong with him. Someone else does."

"Tohru?"

This startled me. "No," I began slowly. "You know who she belongs with."

"That's stupid," Kyo retorted. "I must be a pervert or just plain conceited for thinking that."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve her," Kyo said, closing his eyes.

"Kyo… You didn't kill Kyoko-san," I said.

Kyo sat up at this. He starred at me, eyes wide. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I'm a person who keeps to her promises," I replied. "I read, Kyo. Kyo-kun I mean, yeah you could have done something but I don't blame you for not revealing the curse but still… Don't take it out on yourself."

"Why not?" Kyo said starting to get defensive. "It's my fault! I know it is! I deny it but…but… I know…" Kyo looked away, ashamed. "Like my mom…and her mom…and so many others. I'm just something to be kicked at."

Here we have another _SLAP_ across the face moment. Kyo looked bewildered and stunned at this. He blinked a few times, registering that I hit him. Then, just like I did with Akito, I gave him a quick hug.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kyo said, jumping to his feet. He rubbed his bruised cheek. Oops, a little too much oomph.

"Sorry, it's just stupid for you to talk like that," I said.

"No, it isn't!" Kyo said, voice rising. "I was born to be looked down on! I know my place! I've tried to overcome it but I can't! He's better than I am! They're all better than I am! Even Tohru…" His voice caught and I assumed he has a knot in his throat too. "I'm sick of this!"

I stood up as well and starred at him hard again. "Don't make me slap you again. So you've made mistakes, we've all have. It's what makes us human, even the Sohmas. That includes you, Kyo. And just like every human being its ok for you to love. It doesn't make you an ass or a pervert or some conceited fool. It makes you a living human being!"

Kyo glared at me with widened eyes. "I…I can't do anything…"

"Yes you can!" I said, slipping into Yuki's role. I know I'm also slipping into those Internet scanslations but oh well, its Kyo for Pete's sake. "Don't you get it?! ONLY YOU CAN HELP HER! Tohru is weaker than you think! She's falling apart at the seams even as we speak! Tohru is bound to a promise to her mom and she's suffering because of it! ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THINGS BETTER! You always do for her!"

"How?!" Kyo snapped back.

"I don't know!" I said, exasperated. "You always manage to make her feel better! You're Kyo! JUST BECAUSE YOU MADE A MISTAKE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ABANDON HER!"

"I DON"T WANT TO!" Kyo shouted. My eyes are probably playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I saw a tiny tear near the edge of his eye. "I don't want to leave her! I want to live my own life my own way! I don't want things to be this way! Shouldn't I have say in my life? I want to spend it with Tohru! _I LOVE HER!_"

I smiled. I patted Kyo's shoulder saying, "Good, so we've made some improvement. Don't give up, Kyo." I then quietly left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and I were of course quiet that night at dinner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him blush when Tohru turned to talk to him. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and left. I felt myself smiling. We followed shortly after and I got changed as Tohru cleaned up. I felt drained again, having to yell at him earlier and all, so I just flopped down on the bed. I starred at the ceiling, lost in thought, not even noticing Tohru coming in and getting changed. I finally noticed her when she got into the ginormous bed we shared.

A few moments passed before I said, "Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"You love Kyo, don't you?"

Tohru sat up. "What?"

I couldn't look at her so I continued my gaze up at the ceiling. "It's true. I _know_ it is."

"But…but Mom…" By the quiet tone of her voice I assumed her eyes were wide and frightened. "I…I couldn't. Kyo-kun is… Well, he's… I just couldn't."

"Do you want him to be confined?"

"No!" Tohru shot back. Stunned by her own snippiness, she quickly apologized.

"Nah, its ok," I said. I paused for a bit. "This just shows you care for him that's all."

"B-but—!"

"Tohru," I said, now looking at her straight in the eye. "It's not a sin to love somebody. Your mom's important. I mean of course she is, she's your mom. But he's Kyo, the guy you're in love with." I paused again, pensive. "I have a story to tell, if you're willing to listen." She nodded. "In book 16, the beginning half is all about you mom and her meeting your dad…"

Tohru starred at me, face pale and eyes wide, when I finally finished my little story. Of course I left out all the Kyo parts so that I was still keeping my promise. She'd eventually learn anyway.

"Mom…" Tohru mumbled. Tears fell. I grabbed Tohru in a hug. "She…She was a good person! My dad…he isn't as bad… they were so happy! Mom… Mom…" She sobbed into my shoulder for a moment.

"They're happy now you know," I said quietly. "There was a picture of their face smiling at the end of that part. I think they're happy and they're watching over you right now." I listened to her cry for a moment. "But Tohru… Don't be bound to them. You can live your life. It's yours after all. Kyo is a good person at heart. It's not a crime for you to love him or to want to help him." I let her go and stared at her for a moment. "Do you understand?"

By this time, she had stopped crying. She looked up at me, big brown eyes shining. "Yes… Yes I do." She smiled. "Thank you, Emily-chan."

I gladly returned her smile. "Good."

The both of us settled back down, ready for sleep.

"Tohru?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up." I smiled again and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: KYAH! Nice chapter rite? I sure hope so! Here's to all you Kyoru fans out there!!! HUFFAH!! keep tuning in! the end is on its way!

briellesabop out


	20. The Story Ends

_Here we are. Finally at the end of Looking In. I'd like to give an extremely big thanks to all of my loyal readers who stuck with me all 20 chapters! A shout out to Tenshi of course. Thanks for your support and ideas _; )_ . I'm so happy that I got so many postive reviews! This is helping my author dream a lot. And a thank you to this site cuz I wouldn't be doing this without this site and all its amazing readers! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Story Ends**

I woke up late the next morning. Tohru was already gone downstairs. Light was shining through the thin curtains from the window. A bird chirped outside. The smell of pancakes was starting to taint the air with delicious sweetness. It was a normal day in Fruits Basket.

It was my last day here.

I lazily got out of bed and got dressed for school. I wanted to make the most out of my last day and I believed I owed Uo and Hana and goodbye as well. I walked down the stairs slowly, taking it all in, running my hand against the wall. Tohru was smiling as usual and serving Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki already. She warmly greeted me and started to serve me as well. I took a seat next to Yuki and began to eat, savoring my last Tohru-cooked meal.

"So, you're leaving today?" Kyo asked.

I chewed for a moment, stalling. "Yes."

"We're going to miss you, Emily-chan," Shigure said.

"Yes," Tohru agreed. "It won't be the same."

"Actually, it'll go back to as it should be," I said. I smiled. "This is a great story. I'm very happy I got to see it in person. You all are great people. Thank you."

Yuki smiled next to me. "We're very happy that you visited us."

"I am too," I said genuinely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School went by as normal. Uo flipped when I told her I was "moving" but Hana seemed to be her skeptical I-sense-differently self. Tohru's got great friends. We were just about to part from them later that day when I decided to say a few words to them as well.

"Hana-chan," I began, smiling, "Thank you when you find Tohru in the park."

Hana surprisingly returned my smile. "It's my pleasure."

I walked over near Uo. I leaned towards her ear and said, "Don't give up on Kureno-san, ok? He's a good person and you two will be together. Trust me on that."

Uo looked shocked but recovered with a smile. "You got it."

Tohru and I waved as then followed the guys. I walked alongside Yuki behind Tohru and Kyo. After a moment, Tohru dropped her bag. Kyo gestured that he had it covered and started to help pick up.

"I'm going to miss you," Yuki said, keeping out of earshot of the others.

I looked up into Yuki's soft and still gorgeous eyes. Him and Kyo have gotton so handsome. But that's just the fangirl in me I suppose. "I will too. I had a lot of fun here." I smiled, feeling as though I was glowing. "You're my favorite character, Yuki. You'll always have a place in my heart."

"As will you in mine," Yuki said. Then he leaned in and gave me a light but nice kiss.

We continued onward, finally arriving home. I was surprised to find Momiji, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure waiting for us. My original plan was to leave once we got back but the moment I walked into the house I was already getting swept away into a farewell party. Ok, so I lied before. _Now_ this is my last Tohru-cooked meal. It was a very pleasant and happy party but as it got late, my departure began to come closer. Tohru and I saw everyone out, each person that passed me said a comment or too and their goodbye. I got a hug from Kisa, Kagura, and Momiji and an almost-kiss from Ayame (Yuki socked him one before that of course). After they left, I helped Tohru clean up and then we returned to the living room.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye, Emily-chan," Shigure said.

"Not really," Kyo said. "You read, remember?"

I laughed. "Of course I read Kyo! I'm not a kindergartner!"

"That's not what I meant!" Kyo scoffed. A smile played at his lips. "And thanks, Emily. For earlier."

"No problem," I replied.

"Oooooh? Has Kyo-kun finally gone perverted?" Shigure teased.

"Shut up, you scum!" Kyo shot back.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Tohru said, starting to cry. She pulled me into a tight hug and shook me back and forth.

"T-T-Tohru!" I gasped. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oh!" Tohru said, letting go. "I'm sorry!"

I laughed again and now gave her a hug. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but that's not working out so well. "I-I'll miss you too."

Tohru laughed and smiled, a few more tears falling down her face. "Thank you, Emily-chan."

"Shall I escort you upstairs?" Yuki said, appearing at my side.

"Ok," I replied. I waved to Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru, who did likewise, and followed Yuki upstairs. When we reached my room, I went over to the desk and picked up the silver rock.

"No chance of you staying?" Yuki asked playfully.

"Nah, I'll just be a side character," I said.

"Well, you're my favorite character from your story," Yuki said softly.

"I love you, Yuki," I said. I rose into a kiss with him again. This kiss was so beautiful, lasting a little longer that it should have, but still beautiful all the same. It ended with a tight, warm hug and me crying again. When I let go, I smiled and said, "Love Machi like this, ok? You guys are good together. I'm happy for you guys."

"Ok," Yuki said. "Thank you, Emily."

"I wish I was back," I whispered to the rock.

The last scene of Furuba world I saw was Yuki standing there in Tohru's room, smiling at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week passed since my departure from Fruits Basket, I started to grow restless. I knew that the silver rock was hidden in the bottom of my sock drawer. On Friday I knew what to do.

I called Kasey over to my house again. She followed me up to my room, asking questions of course. I didn't tell her much of my experiences in Fruits Basket. Those were my memories to keep. And I was happy.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Kasey asked, plopping down on my bed. Then she added, "Are we going to go back into the book?"

"No," I replied. "During my time in Fruits Basket I realized that no matter what you do to a good story, it'll always remain a good story. Why mess it up?" I dug out the rock and a hammer along with it.

Kasey looked alarmed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make things right and keep them that way. Its called balance." I left my room, Kasey at my heels, and went outside and into the middle of the street. I set the rock down and lifted the hammer high above my head. I slammed down on the rock and it shattered with a loud _thwam_! Little glittery sparks fell from it. At the same time those sparks flew out, tears fell from my eyes.

"Emily!" Kasey said, alarmed again.

But then I started to laugh. I looked up at the sky, smiling. "Thank you! Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy! Thank you!"

Kasey, bewildered, led me back inside. Even though she was talking worriedly, none of it reached my ears. As we were entering the house, I threw one last look over my shoulder at the street.

Silver dust rose up in the wind and danced around for a moment. Then it was gone.

A story had finally come to a close.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Thank you all again for reading this! It makes me a little sad to end such a good story that people like… but I'm very pleased with my work and I'm glad you are too! Please continue reading my future stories! I might be dabbling in the Full Metal Alchemist world next so I hope to get readers for that too! _

_THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!_

_briellesabop out_ ; )


End file.
